Twin Foxes
by TTFmichael
Summary: Akihiko Yukimura is the twin of Kira Yukimura, he is similar in some ways but the total opposite in other areas. Watch as Akihiko goes through the perilous ordeals of Beacon Hills alongside his sister and their new friends. Beacon Hills is a supernatural hot spot can he survive it? Can he control his abilities?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my first Teen Wolf story on this profile, it adds an OC during Season 3b. The OC will be Akihiko Yukimura the twin brother of Kira Yukimura. This chapter will be the first episode of 3b and basically serves as insight to the brother sister relationship, it will also open up a potential romance for the OC. **

* * *

Akihiko Yukimura looked at his new room filled with boxes that needed to be unpacked, he had just moved to Beacon Hills with his family three weeks ago but he still hadn't unpacked. His father was going to teach at the high school and he was mentally preparing himself for the embarrassment that was too come. What gave him comfort was that his twin sister Kira Yukimura would be suffering with him. He looked over to Kira's room across from his to see her pacing back and forth talking to herself frantically.

"You gonna be alright Kira?" Akihiko said stopping his sister in her tracks. Kira looked over to Akihiko and made a face that clearly portrayed her freaking out both inside and out. "That's an attractive look." Akihiko said pointing to Kira's face.

"Shut up Aki." Kira replied punching her brother in the shoulder. "What you're not worried about dad embarrassing us?"

"Oh no he'll definitely embarrass us, but he'll embarrass you more." Aki pointed to Kira and laughed at her. Aki put his hand on Kira's head and ruffled her hair, "You worry too much Kira honestly what's the worst that could happen? It's dad's first day, it's not like dad can ruin our entire high school social standing in one day." Aki grabbed the keys out of his jacket pocket and threw them to Kira. Kira attempted to catch them but was unable to and they fell to the floor. "You're driving; I'm going to sleep before we get to school."

"What? You've got to be kidding me, you just woke up." Kira replied picking up the keys and throwing them back at her brother.

"Fine, I'll drive but we're stopping for coffee." Aki headed out the door "Hurry up Kira, it's too early for this crap."

"It's like almost 8, the normal school time across the whole country." Kira replied running after Aki. "You sleep way too much. How about you try staying awake in class this time, at our old school you were always sleeping through class."

"What's the point in listening if I already know the answer?" Aki replied back jumping into his truck "Dad was a professor at Columbia, you know he was always dragging me to his work. Do you know how many lectures I sat through? I only sleep through classes if I know what I'm doing, you know that."

"I know, it's still embarrassing though." Kira replied "How do you think it makes me look if my brother is just sleeping through class?"

"You care way too much what others think."

"And you don't care enough, maybe this time you can make friends."

"I always make friends Kira; people are just drawn to me. It's my natural charisma and charm."

Kira scoffed, "Sure that's why people are drawn to you. Can you make me at least one promise?"

"What is it?" Aki replied pulling up to the drive thru and ordering a coffee.

"Can you not cause drama like before?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Aki said smiling thinking back to their old school. He had somehow agreed to date two of Kira's friends and they found out. He wasn't a player; he just got along well with a lot of girls.

"You agreed to date both of my friends! You flirted with half of the female student body!"

"You make me sound like a man whore."

"Because you are!"

"You wound me sister." Aki said grabbing his chest. Aki handed Kira her coffee and started to head to school. "Fine I promise not to flirt with half the female student body."

"Good now all I have to worry about is dad." Kira said leaning back in her seat sipping her coffee.

"I mean I could always flirt with all the guys." Aki joked causing Kira to spit her coffee out the window. Aki laughed at Kira as she checked herself over to make sure she didn't have coffee all over her. "I was kidding Kira; you know I don't roll that way. Look I will try not to embarrass you, maybe you'll find a boy to take up your time and I'll find a girl."

"I'm sure mom would be happy if you actually brought a girl home that she'll approve of."

"Yeah a girl mom will approve of." Aki rolled his eyes "She's always so disapproving of the girls I date."

"That's because none of the girls you date are worth keeping around. Mom knows it, I know it, and so do you. You need to stop chasing after people you don't see it working out with."

"I know and look here we are." Aki replied pulling up to the school. "It doesn't look like much." Aki opened his glove compartment and pulled out a necklace putting it around his neck. It was something that he always had, he just found it one night in his room and he kept it ever since. It was a small white-gold ball.

"I'm surprised you still have that. It's the only thing you've actually kept since we were kids." Kira said getting out of the car.

The two exited the car and started to head to their lockers, it was luck they were right next to each other. Aki turned to Kira, "It's always been a dream of mine for my locker to be right next to my older sister's."

Kira punched her brother in the shoulder, "You're an ass." Aki looked over Kira's shoulder and caught a guy checking his sister out. He was tan and had black hair; on his arm was a tattoo of two circles.

"You have an admirer." Aki said in a singing voice. "Don't turn around knowing you you'll freak out."

Kira turned around to look at her admirer but was greeted with a locker door coming close to her face. "Holy!"

Aki started to crack up at Kira and just kept laughing at her, "I warned you didn't I? You know you should listen to me more often. Anyway he's gone looks like he's going to dad's class. We should probably head there too."

"You knew that guy was going to open his locker didn't you?" Kira said glaring at her brother following him to the classroom.

"Why would I do that to my older sister that I love so much?" Aki said with a smirk sarcastically slightly laughing.

"Because you love to torture me."

"Yeah that's true." Aki replied as he walked into the classroom noting his dad. "But I guarantee what dad does will be far worse."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter Kira and my son Akihiko. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. She's not as social as my son."

Kira sighed and slammed her head against her desk, Aki just smiled and waved as people looked back at them. Aki caught sight of the guy who had been checking Kira out in the hallway staring at her once again.

"Either way, there they are. Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century." Their father began as he started to lecture.

"Things are looking up sis." Aki said pointing out the kid staring at her and she shyly looked towards him. "At least your admirer is noticing you."

"Not in the way I wanted him to." Kira hissed at her brother and put her head down.

"Always so picky" He replied and did the same going to sleep. He had heard his father lecture plenty of times before and this would be no different.

"I thought you said you wanted to make friends." Mr. Yukimura said to Kira as they exited the classroom.

"Not like that." Kira responded to her father. Aki watched silently as the two had their discussion; it was never good to get in between the two when they were talking. He would always wait till the appropriate time to put in his comment.

"You said you wanted to be noticed and your brother didn't seem to mind."

"Aki doesn't get embarrassed, and I could set myself on fire and be noticed."

"Well, then you'd be dead."

"Exactly" Kira replied wishing that she was at the moment as her eyes drifted to her admirer who was at his locker.

"Kira, its high school by the end of the day some freshman will have embarrassed himself and you'll be old news. Worrying about it will only cause you more stress." Aki said finally jumping into the conversation. "Look let's just go to class and get through the day alright?" Aki moved closer to whisper into her ear so their father couldn't hear, "Maybe you can talk to that guy that's been checking you out all day. I mean I can always scrounge up some info if you don't want to do the work."

"Bye dad." Kira said and dragged Aki to their lockers "You better not last time you scrounged up info" Kira using air quotes "You completely ruined my love life."

"I hardly think what I did ruined your love life." Aki sighed lying against his locker. Kira had a tendency to over exaggerate.

"I dated the guy for a week and he broke up with me because he was gay."

"You make it sound like I made him gay and please a week is not serious."

"That's beside the point when he broke up with me he told me that you made him realize he was gay."

"I think you're taking it completely out of context."

"Out of context!" Kira yelled "How am I taking it out of context!" Aki shrugged his shoulders and poked Kira in the forehead.

"It was a week long relationship Kira, and it was better for it to stop early than later. I mean what if he found out he was gay months into the relationship. You would have been heartbroken and I don't want to see that happen to you." Aki said showing his love for his sister just a little.

Kira sighed and looked at her little twin brother, "You know you're a jerk right?" Aki nodded "But I guess your intentions were good, and you actually care."

"I do care Kira so can I vet the guy?" Aki smirked at his sister slyly.

"Fine, go ahead." Kira replied.

"Good because I already have a lot of information on him."

Kira held her hand up to stop her brother from talking, "We literally just got out of class and you haven't left my sight since we got to school. How on Earth could you have already gotten information on him?"

"Because I left in the middle of dad's lecture and wandered around the school. I met the lacrosse coach and we started to talk. So apparently the kid's name is Scott McCall and he's the captain of the lacrosse team, his best friend is called Stiles. Honestly Stiles?" Aki said raising his hands for emphasis to which Kira shook her head. "He used to date this girl Allison Argent apparently she's one of the popular girls along with some other chick named Lydia Martin. Apparently they're quite a close knit group of friends so you should have fun getting to know all of them."

"You got all of that from the lacrosse coach?" Kira asked questioningly raising her eyebrows. She knew her brother and he always held something back.

"Of course I did." Aki replied hoping she would buy it. Kira didn't buy it for a second. "Okay fine, I did talk to the coach and he did tell me Scott was on the team. Some girl in class left about the same time I did so I flirted with her to get information out of her." Aki tilted his head to the side "I may have also gotten her number, but I don't plan on using it."

"You're a horrible person."

"I don't think of myself as a horrible person, unique maybe, and special."

"Special's the word alright" Kira scoffed and turned away from her brother "At least I get a break from you until lunch."

"I'll miss you too." Aki said jokingly as his sister walked away.

* * *

Aki went to his next class and was seated next to some red head that was doing her make up. He had seen plenty of these girls back in New York and this one would probably be no different. She would probably be focused solely on her looks and not have anything intelligent to say.

"Who said you could sit there?" The girl said not even looking at Aki as she put on lipstick.

Aki just shook her head at the girl, "What I need your permission to sit next to you?" Aki pointed to the rest of the classroom, "I don't see anyone else jumping to sit next to you."

The girl put away her makeup and looked at Aki and gave a sly smile, "Look who's got some backbone, I'm Lydia Martin and you are?"

"So you're the infamous Lydia Martin."

"Infamous?" She replied raising her eyebrows

"I've heard about you from others and I'm pretty sure you already know me being who you are."

"I don't think I get your meaning." Lydia said trying to play it off.

Aki smiled back at her, "First off we have history together don't try to play it off."

"Alright Aki was it?" Lydia smiled back at him.

"Only my friends call me Aki, are we friends?" He said back to her, looks like this girl was more interesting than he had first thought. "Or maybe something more" He added teasingly.

"In your dreams" Lydia turned away from him deciding to ignore him.

"No in my dreams you're wearing slightly less clothes." Aki responded smiling at her. Lydia scoffed and ignored Aki for the rest of the class.

Aki had decided to take a nap but regretted it when he was woken up by Lydia. She had decided to pour a water bottle over his head to wake him up. "Oops sorry" Aki stood up shaking his clothes and hair. Aki was fuming as Lydia walked away from him before he could even respond.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Kira asked as Aki slammed his locker grabbing his locker.

"Lydia Martin decided to wake me up with a water bottle; I'm going to get her back." Aki said frustrated, he couldn't believe that she had done that. She had walked away before he could even come back at her.

"I've never seen you so upset about someone; you never let anyone get to you." Kira replied a little shocked at her brother's attitude. "I can't believe someone got the drop on you that never happens."

"I know and I will get her back. Let's just get to lunch alright." Aki said heading out to the common area. He spotted Lydia sitting with Scott and the others. He was about to head over there to get back at Lydia, but Kira grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Behave Aki." She said in her older sister voice.

"I won't embarrass you in front of your new boy toy Kira." He snapped back at her. He looked over at Lydia with slight anger in his eyes. He would get back at her even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott said to his friends not knowing that they were being listened in on.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added worried, he was losing all concept of reality. He couldn't tell when he was dreaming or when he was awake.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison added thinking about her visions of Kate.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said unhelpfully.

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles said back at him

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that."

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." Kira said walking up followed by her brother who was clearly not amused.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked with an annoyed tone. Lydia's eyes moved towards Aki and she just rolled her eyes.

"Kira. She's in our History class. And her brother Akihiko." Scott said looking at Kira the whole time he was talking. Aki could clearly see that he was attracted to his sister and vice-versa.

"You can call me Aki Scott. All of you can with the exception of her." Aki said pointing towards Lydia.

Lydia just rolled her eyes ignoring Aki, "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo." Kira said beginning to explain but was interrupted by Aki.

"There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." Aki finished Kira's train of thought.

"Not just a pretty face." Lydia muttered playing with her food.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you Lydia." Aki said with a smirk.

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac asked

"Demons." Aki responded with his eyes still glued to Lydia. She was trying to ignore him, people had tried before but he always got through to them. She was not going to be any different.

"Demons. Why not?" Stiles said throwing his arms up into the air.

Allison asked, "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

"Death. You die." Kira replied and Aki saw the group start to look worried.

Aki stood up and walked away from the group out of their sight and looked at them. He closed his eyes and could feel the wind start to pick up around his fingertips. He opened his eyes to reveal an azure blue, he held out his hands towards the table. His wind slowly blew past the group and he could sense that some of them were not normal. Whatever they were they were supernatural that much he was sure of. He swore he wouldn't let Kira get mixed up in anything supernatural since his parents told him what he was. There was a good chance that Kira wasn't going to be normal but the longer he could prevent that meant that she could at least be normal for the time being.

* * *

School had ended and Aki had returned home with Kira. Kira had skipped dinner to do some research for Scott of Bardo, Aki wasn't happy. He knew that Kira liked Scott but him being whatever he was would only bring her deeper into the supernatural. The two had fought, Aki had told Kira that he didn't like any of them and that they were bad news. Kira had told Aki that he was just saying that because of Lydia. She thought he was upset because Lydia had gotten one over on him and that had never happened before.

Aki laid on the rooftop of their house looking up at the stars thinking about what had happened. These people didn't seem to pose a threat to Kira, so he would let her be with them. So long as they didn't drag her into anything supernatural.

"Hey there you are." Aki turned to see Kira climbing out of his bedroom window to join him. "Look I'm sorry that I said you were upset because of Lydia."

Aki sat up and looked at his older sister, "I'm over it." Their fights never lasted long; the two had always looked out for each other. "I've been thinking they do seem like nice people."

Kira sat next to her brother and looked up at the stars, "Yeah they really do. You know I think once you and Lydia stop butting heads you'd probably get along. From what I saw today the two of you are alike."

Aki scoffed, "I am nothing like her, and the reason we butt heads is because she's irritating. I've never met someone so frustrating before."

"Yeah you've got it bad for her."

Aki turned to his sister and punched her in the arm, "I don't have a thing for Lydia and what about you and Scott with his puppy dog eyes." He could see his sister start to blush a little, "If anyone has it bad it's you Kira. I mean you spent a couple hours doing that research, hell you skipped dinner."

"Shut up." Kira snapped back and lay on Aki's shoulder as they both looked up at the stars. "I think we're going to be alright here."

Aki put his arm around Kira, "Yeah I think we'll make it here." The two looked at the stars for hours just talking about their days.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, this is the first chapter of Twin Foxes. Aki is not like his sister, he's extremely sarcastic and cocky. He likes to mess with people. I hope you all enjoyed, if you did follow, favorite, or review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I was not expecting much support from this story but you guys are amazing. This chapter is really short compared to the first one but that's because this is the continuation of Season 3B episode 13.  
Thank you for all the follows and favorites they are much appreciated.  
Shuuwai: I will be following the episodes but as you will see in this chapter but there will be points when my character enters and adds more to the story.  
Star fire girl 788: I am glad you are enjoying the story so much.  
Bri P: I know who doesn't love Kira, I love Arden Cho. Pronunciation- (aa-"key"-"he"-"co") Akihiko or Aki  
MsAngelOfDarkness96: I'm glad you love it and I will continue it.  
**

* * *

Kira and Aki had sat on that rooftop just talking to one another and staring at the stars, the two knew everything about one another but their relationship could only grow further. It was like they were two sides to the same coin; Kira had a calming presence while her brother could be very volatile at times. Aki was a trickster at heart where his sister couldn't bear the idea of doing that to someone else. They looked out for each other no matter what and where one was vulnerable the other would be strong.

Kira had left Aki on the rooftop when she had realized what time it was, both of them had school the next day but only Kira was worried about sleep. Aki simply responded that he would sleep at school and just continued to stare at the stars. He closed his eyes focusing on the breeze against his skin.

"You know you can come out." Aki said turning his head to his bedroom window to see his mother looking out at him. "I know you want to talk."

"I heard the fight between you and Kira what makes you think these new friends are bad news." Aki looked at his mother Noshiko Yukimura who was looking back with her motherly glare. It was a glare that could make anyone crumble.

Aki shook his head at his mother; he had outgrown being frightened by his mother. He loved his mother but at times they had their disagreements. One major disagreement was letting Kira know the truth about what they were; he never kept anything from Kira until his powers arose. "Took you what 900 years to perfect that glare mom?"

"Answer the question Akihiko." His mother's tone began to change to a more serious one.

"Some of them aren't human, you were the one who wanted to keep her out of the supernatural yet you brought us here." Aki stood up waving his hands to the town.

"You agreed to help me keep her out of the supernatural did you not?"

"Against my will" Aki yelled back at his mother and the wind began to pick up around him. "What you did to me was unjustified."

"Your sister deserves a normal life." His mother replied grabbing his arm.

Aki shook his arm away from his mother, "I'll keep my promise to you, but this place she'll find out and it'll be on you. You can explain to her why I had to keep this secret from her all these years." Aki turned away from his mother and jumped off the roof to the ground cushioning his fall with the wind.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm going to see the town; if we're going to stay here I need to know the lay of the land." Aki began to walk away and ignored his mother's words for him to come back. "I don't like the feel of the wind here."

* * *

Aki left his house and found himself in the woods near town, he could feel Scott's presence there and he was chasing someone. It looked like a coyote, but it was no coyote. Aki could sense it was something else with his wind. He watched as Scott chased after the coyote and the picture of what Scott was becoming more and more clear. He was an Alpha werewolf and by the looks of it, he hadn't been one for long. The wind was telling Aki that Scott was holding back from tapping into his true self.

"Malia?" Scott questioned as the coyote's eyes turned a different color. The coyote quickly ran away from Scott clearly threatened. The wind began to pick up around Scott and soon he was lifted off the ground and thrown back to the ground. Scott groaned as he picked himself off the ground to be greeted by mist. Mist had surrounded Scott making it hard to see anything at all, he couldn't even see his hands in front of his face.

"That coyote isn't just a coyote." A voice in the mist said and Scott turned to find the source, it was if the voice was echoing through the mist. "You're scared."

"I'm not afraid of you whoever you are." Scott yelled back at the mist.

"Not of me, of yourself, of what you could do." Scott stayed silent; whoever was talking knew what he was. His fear of hurting those he cared about, the fear of not being able to control the beast inside. "You can't save that girl if you don't stop being afraid. Learn Scott."

Scott looked back out into the mist upon hearing his name, "Who are you? How do you know me?" The mist began to clear just enough to reveal a figure in the mist. The figure opened their eyes to reveal their azure blue eyes. Scott had never seen eyes like them before, they were different then Derek's icy blue eyes.

"Goodbye Scott McCall we will see each other again, save the girl Scott and maybe I'll reveal myself." The mist lifted and Scott was left alone in the clearing.

* * *

Aki smiled at Scott's stunned gaze once the fog lifted, he had no plans to interfere directly with Scott, but that didn't mean he couldn't nudge him a little. Behind Scott's reluctance and fear Aki could sense greatness in him. Scott was proud and a caring individual, Aki now knew exactly what kind of person Scott McCall was. Aki closed his eyes feeling the wind pick up around him and envisioned the roof of his house. He opened his eyes and was standing on his roof; this place was something else he thought as he stared out at the town. Scott McCall the true Alpha, one who rose to power out of sheer willpower. Aki smiled his sister had picked a good one.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said a really short chapter but the next is already made up and will be posted within minutes of this one. What did Noshiko do to her son can anyone guess? Who here knows their kitsune knowledge? Follow, Favorite or Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did say within minutes of each other and I meant within minutes of each other. Since I'm posting this so close to the other I won't be able to see your reactions so I guess I'll just have to wait for them at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

"Wake up!" Kira yelled hitting her brother with his pillow repeatedly; she was not in the mood.

"Leave me alone Kira!" Aki yelled pulling his covers over his head. Aki could hear his sister continue to yell along with his alarm clock that kept going off. Aki reached his hand from out of his covers and grabbed his clock and threw it out of his window.

"Why even set an alarm if you're not going to wake up especially if it's just going to wake me up!" Kira started to pace around his room grabbing a shirt and pants.

"Maybe I like to annoy you." Aki muttered under his covers and he was smiling. His smiling was short-lived when he felt his covers leave his body and was greeted to Kira's devious smile pushing clothes in his face.

"Hurry up and change so we can go to school." Kira stormed out of his room to let him get ready.

"There will be retribution for this Kira." Aki called out to his sister. He quickly threw on his clothes and got his backpack. As he was storming out of his room he noticed something sitting on his printer. It was all the research that Kira had done for Scott on Bardo, this was an opportunity to be a good brother. Or to embarrass Kira just a little.

"Just hurry up Aki!" Kira yelled out and Aki knew what to do. Kira was about to walk back into Aki's room but he quickly stopped her knowing she would see the research.

"Here" Aki said giving Kira the keys. "I'll leave with dad that way you can be early."

"Fine" Kira replied grabbing the keys and headed off. Aki waited till he heard Kira peel out of the driveway to call his dad.

"Hey dad, Kira forgot her research for that boy she liked." Aki said putting the papers in front of his father.

"Why don't you give it to her when we get to school, I'm sure she'd prefer getting it from you than me."

"I actually have to go to the office; they emailed me saying that there was an issue with my schedule." Aki said to his father. It wasn't a lie he had received an email saying that there was an issue with his schedule. Apparently he was supposed to be in the AP classes and they had accidentally placed him in some normal level classes. He would still be there to see Kira's face since they only offered his father's course on the normal level.

"Alright I'll give them to her." He replied grabbing the papers and putting them in his bag. The two headed to school and Aki made his way to the office to get his new schedule.

Aki looked over his new schedule and bumped into somebody in the hall knocking them over. "I'm so sorry." Aki said helping her up and his face dropped realizing that it was Lydia. He began to pick up the books she dropped hoping she would just accept the apology and leave it.

"You did that on purpose." She snapped grabbing her books out of his hands.

"I didn't run into you on purpose." Aki replied and said under his breath, "You are the last person I would want to run into."

Lydia scoffed, "Well you're the last person I would want to run into also." Lydia stormed off in a huff leaving Aki there once again not getting the last word. She infuriated him as he went to class.

* * *

Aki didn't acknowledge his father as he made his way to his seat and put his head down. He used his books as a cushion but then realized they weren't his books. He bought all paper copy books so he could sleep better in class, all the books he had were hard covered. He knew Lydia would put this all on him like it was his fault; she was the one that grabbed the books out of his hands. If it was anyone's fault it was her fault for grabbing the wrong ones. Then a thought came to his mind not only did he have Lydia's books he had her planner. Knowing her she probably planned her whole day to the last detail. He wanted to open it to get the drop on her but it felt wrong as soon as his hands started to turn the first page.

Aki's eyes turned to the front to see Scott's friend Stiles struggling to read aloud, it didn't seem normal. Stiles was breaking out in a nervous sweat like he was having a panic attack.

"Stiles you okay?" Scott said getting out of his seat, Stiles began to breathe heavier and heavier with each breath that he took. Scott looked over to Mr. Yukimura "I should take him to the nurses' office." Scott took Stiles away from the classroom. Aki knew something was going down but he couldn't place it. Aki stepped out into the hallway and closed his eyes gathering wind around his hands. He held his hands out sending the wind through the school locating Scott and Stiles. They were in the locker room; Scott was trying to calm Stiles down.

Aki could hear Stiles saying that it was a dream, Aki whispered on the wind "Fingers, count your fingers." Aki knew the message had reached Scott as he began to count with Stiles.

"_We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay." Scott said trying to reassure Stiles. _

"_Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone. Let's not forget the mysterious mist that popped up." _

"_We can try. We can always try."_

Aki opened his eyes and turned to see Lydia in the distance staring at him, had she seen what he had just done. Lydia turned away and left the hallway to head to class. Aki slammed his hand into the locker, how could he have been so stupid? Aki followed Lydia to their next class and he sat down next to her. "Here" Lydia said returning Aki's books and she reached for her own. Aki closed his eyes and felt the wind around Lydia, she felt anxious. Was it because she saw what he had done or was it just how she felt around him?

"Lydia, did you see me in the hallway?"

"You mean did I see you just standing there with your eyes closed, yeah I did. Don't you think your time would have been better in class?" Lydia said back. Aki felt a wave a relief come over him, she hadn't seen what he had done.

"No I already know everything I need to know in that class and what about you?"

"If you must know I was going to my locker to get my books but then I realized that you stole them." Lydia hissed at Aki.

"Are you kidding me?" He hissed right back at her. "You're the one that grabbed the books from me."

"Sure don't take responsibility for your mistake." Before Aki could reply the lunch bell rang and Lydia had gotten up and walked away.

"You have to be kidding me." Aki muttered as he left the classroom. His eyes went to Kira who looked to be freaking out. "Are you okay?"

"No, a coyote tried to eat me." Kira said frantically to her brother bringing him into a hug.

"Well at least you're ok." Aki said thinking about Malia. She had come on to school grounds and attacked his sister that could not be left alone. Scott needed to change Malia back as soon as possible.

* * *

As soon as school ended Aki drove Kira home and dropped her off, he quickly headed to the woods. He could sense Scott and his friends gathering there preparing to look for Malia. It had to end today, if Malia was a threat to Kira Aki wouldn't take the chance. He knew that there was a girl inside that coyote, but trying to kill Kira was unforgivable in his eyes. If Scott didn't succeed tonight then Malia would be dead. The group scattered, one group to stop Malia's father, the other headed towards the wrecked car, and Scott tracking Malia. Aki closed his eyes, and the wind picked up around him. He sent his wind out throughout the woods and could feel all the people. He sensed Scott closing in on Malia, but he felt a sudden sense of fear coming from Lydia. His body just moved towards Lydia, but he stopped himself from revealing himself. Her foot was on a hunting trap and Stiles was trying to figure out a way to save her. He focused his wind on Lydia's body and quickly sent her up in the air. Lydia screamed as she was launched into the air, and she slowly fell to the ground surrounded in mist. Lydia looked into the mist and it was if she could see Aki, he looked back at her with his azure blue eyes. Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia and Aki quickly disappeared into nothing to follow Malia.

"What the hell was that mist?" Stiles said as he held Lydia who was shaking.

"I don't know." Lydia replied looking where the mist used to be.

Aki watched as Scott found Malia; the two were facing each other preparing for something. Scott let out a blood curdling roar and Malia began to back down. Malia slowly began to turn back into human and she looked around in a confused daze. She wasn't used to being human anymore and it could be seen by the way she looked at her hands as if they were new. Aki formed a mist around Scott and Malia. "You did well Scott, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"What would you have done if I failed?" Scott asked the mist.

"That girl was becoming a danger if you had failed today then she would not have lived to see tomorrow."

"You would have killed her!" Scott yelled starting to get angry, his claws began to show.

"Only as a final option, I would have regretted it but if she killed an innocent I would not let that go unpunished." The mist around Malia began to dissipate to show that she was now wearing a jacket. "I don't take pleasure in killing Scott, be happy you succeeded." The mist disappeared leaving Scott and Malia by themselves.

Aki watched from a distance as Malia was returned to her father, it was a happy reunion. It made him regret thinking of killing her. Malia was unknown being lost for so long and being integrated back into society could be jarring. Whether she was good or bad has yet to be seen.

"Wait so the mist saved Lydia from being maimed?" Scott asked as he looked to his friends. They were all curious about this mysterious mist and voice that accompanied it. Whatever it was it seemed to be helping them at times, but it also revealed that it would kill if it needed to. "Why would it save her?"

"Maybe the mist is someone we know?" Stiles suggested, it would make sense that the mist could be someone that they know. Why else would they save Lydia? "What do you think Lydia? You've been quiet this whole time."

"I think I know who the mist is." All of them turned to her to listen "Well I have a feeling about who it is."

"Who?" They all asked her getting closer and closer. Lydia pointed to the crowds of people entering school.

"I think the mist is Akihiko Yukimura." Lydia said and the whole group looked to see Aki entering the school with Kira.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have Chapter 3 you also have Season 3B episode 14 wrapped up in one chapter. My personal favorite about this story is writing the interactions between Aki and Kira along with Aki and Lydia. I would like to hear your comments so leave a review. If you're enjoying the follow and favorite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 for all of you people, it will be 3x15 Galvanize. I want to thank all the people that have been following and favoriting and reviewing this story it means a lot to me.  
Bri P: Yes it will be an Aki/Lydia as you will see in this chapter  
ChiBi BluEStaR: The actor that I see portraying Aki, I had a hard time figuring one at but I would have to say Dennis Oh. He is Korean actor so it works out well with Arden Cho being his sister. I couldn't really find anyone else that could fit my idea of Aki, if you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them.  
Guest: I added Scira in this chapter just for you, well you and all those Scira fans.  
Shuuwai: Yes Aki is the younger twin and at times he can act older, but he can be the annoying younger brother. In this chapter you will see him act like a caring older brother, but in a conversation with Lydia you can see how he can be the nosy little brother.**

* * *

Aki stood in the hallway at his locker with Kira just thinking about the previous night, he was so prepared to kill Malia. He had sworn he would never give into his anger even if it was too protect his sister. Aki realized when his powers surfaced that his emotions became more erratic and he had to take time to learn to control them. His mother helped him learn to control his emotions so he wouldn't fly off the handle. Kitsune had 13 types and his type was more susceptible to their emotions, his type was also classified as one of the bad Kitsune but he wouldn't let a classification decide who he was.

Aki's eyes swept the hallway to find Scott talking with Stiles and he could see Scott staring at his sister. It was a longing look, he could tell that Scott wanted to ask Kira out but it seemed like something was holding him back. Looks like he would have to interfere in his sister's love life whether she wanted him to or not, Aki headed to his father's classroom before class started. "Aki, what can I help with you with?" His father asked looking up from his lesson plan.

"I was just thinking maybe you should invite Scott McCall for dinner." Aki said to his father sitting on his desk. Aki started to play with his father's things, he didn't want to seem like he was helping Kira out.

His father smiled at Aki knowing what he was doing, "Why should I do that?"

"You know a thank you dinner for saving Kira from a coyote." Aki muttered trying to play it off but he was failing horribly.

"Alright I think that's a great idea, it'll make your sister happy."

"I guess it will" Aki shrugged his shoulders "I just thought you would want to thank McCall I mean after all he did save your one and only daughter. What kind of person would you be if you didn't thank him?" Aki started to head out of the classroom.

"However you play it off Aki, I know you care about your sister's happiness."

"Whatever dad" Aki turned back "If you don't want to thank him then don't do it."

"Alright I'll do it. I will invite Scott McCall for dinner on one condition." Aki didn't like where this was going, his father was in no way devious but what Aki heard next was incredibly manipulative of his father. "You will ask Lydia Martin out."

"You have to be kidding me. What is it with you and Kira? I don't have a thing for Lydia Martin."

"I think thou protest too much." His father replied with a smile knowing that Aki would do it.

"Fine I'll do it but I won't be happy about it." Aki said storming out of the classroom. Aki shook his head at his father, he wasn't expecting him to do that.

* * *

Aki was on auto pilot the whole day but the sight of Lydia talking to a guy quickly brought him out of it. He let the wind blow slightly so that he could hear their words.

"_Oh, no. I don't think so. There's no way you come back here after two weeks of nothing, with your cute little smile, the dark eyes, the brooding forehead, the muscles, and suddenly we're ripping each other's clothes off in Coach's office. No way. It's not gonna happen." _

Aki was upset at the idea of this guy ripping off Lydia's clothes; Lydia was in no way his but this guy he didn't like the feeling of this guy. Aki focused more on the guy and could feel the darkness that exhumed from him. Whoever this guy was he had blood of innocents on his hands and it was plenty. He wasn't letting this guy be with Lydia and the next thing he knew he was right in front of Lydia and the guy. "Lydia, can I talk to you for a second?" Lydia and the guy turned to Aki surprised that he was there.

"We're talking right now so beat it." The guy said giving Aki a shove. Aki stumbled back and could feel his anger start to rise.

"Aiden, be nice." Lydia said. Lydia was watching as the two were glaring at each other.

"I have a better idea how about you beat it." Aki replied shoving Aiden into the lockers. Aki swore he could hear Aiden start to growl. Aiden started to make his move but was stopped by his brother Ethan.

"Don't do this Aiden." Ethan said looking at the gathering crowd in the hallway. Aiden pushed past his brother and made his way to Aki.

"I'm going to beat you into a pulp." Aiden yelled at Aki and Aki just smiled at him.

"Are you sure about that Aiden? Tell you what if you can land one hit on me I'll leave you alone." Aki said and Aiden was a little taken aback by the suggestion. "Here I'll make it easier for you." Aki closed his eyes. "I mean that way it'll be fair." Aki could sense that Aiden was making his move. Aiden made a swing forward and Aki ducked backwards into a back bend. He then returned to standing. "Is that all you got."

"Not even close." Aiden replied aiming for Aki's legs but he didn't even touch them as Aki jumped out of the way. Aki could hear the crowds oohing and aahing at what was happening.

"I'm finishing this." Aki said grabbing Aiden's arm and flipping him over his shoulder dropping Aiden to the floor. Aiden groaned as his body hit the floor. "That was actually slightly disappointing I expected a better fight." Aki leaned down towards Aiden's ear and whispered, "From a werewolf." Aki turned to Lydia and she had a look of shock on her face, "Lydia, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Lydia's face was in more shock, the two hadn't exactly gotten along since their first meeting and now here he was asking her to dinner. He had also just beaten Aiden with his eyes closed so he clearly wasn't normal. "We need to talk." Lydia responded grabbing Aki's hand leading him away from the crowd.

"You know when you said we needed to talk I wasn't thinking you were going to drag me into the locker rooms." Aki said sitting down. "So is it a yes to dinner?"

"Are you kidding? We haven't been on good terms since we met and now you want to go out with me?" Lydia started to pace around the locker room. "How did you do that? How did you beat Aiden with your eyes closed?" Lydia asked hoping for an answer, she felt that Aki was the mist that saved her from the trap the other day. He had also helped Scott with Malia.

Aki stood from his seat and moved towards Lydia and she backed away into the lockers, "I'm not going to hurt you Lydia, I'm not a bad guy. I asked you out because seeing you with that guy and hearing the idea of you ripping each other's clothes off made me realize that I like you. I can keep my cool around everyone except for you. It's like you can see through all the walls I put up."

"You heard what I said to Aiden? You weren't even near us." Lydia said taking in all Aki had said. "Wait did you just say you like me?" Lydia started to blush a little. "That doesn't change that you're hiding something."

"Come to dinner tonight and I'll tell you everything about me." Aki replied hoping that she would say yes.

"Okay fine I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll cook something special then." Aki said turning around and exiting the locker room.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, I don't understand why you're sitting here with me instead of in the cafeteria with the other kids." Kira's father said as he ate his lunch. He looked over to Kira who was sitting across from him picking at her food. "Your brother is out there."

"Maybe I want to keep you company." Kira replied not at all believable.

"You should be embarrassed to be seen with me. Not keeping me company. Kira? You must have some friends by now."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I had a lot of friends back home. But here it's like every time I open my mouth, I just start rambling like an idiot."

"Try again. Fail again. Fail better." Kira's father said hoping to reach his daughter. He wanted her to be happy at this new school.

"Are you quoting Samuel Beckett to me?" Kira raised her eyebrows at her father.

"I thought that was Yoda. Someone will show an interest. You're a beautiful girl. How could they not?"

"The only one who's shown any interest in me is a rabid coyote." Kira replied looking down from her father's gaze.

"Maybe you could date the coyote?" Her father joked

"I don't want a date. And I definitely don't need a boyfriend. I just want to make a few friends."

* * *

Aki had just finished his lunch and was heading to talk to his father to inform him that he had invited Lydia to dinner. Aki saw Scott leaning against the wall close to his father's door and it looked like he was listening. Aki placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and he jumped. Scott turned to face Aki, "It's not what you think."

"It looks like you were eavesdropping, but honestly I don't care." Aki said "Scott, what is it you want?"

"I don't think I get what you mean."

"I've seen you looking at my sister; I guess what I'm getting at is why haven't you made your move? Most guys would just act like an idiot and come on too strong but you, you haven't even tried yet and it's so clear that you are attracted to her."

"You're her brother aren't you supposed to be keeping me away from her." Scott said with a laugh avoiding the question.

"Alright Scott you don't have to answer me." Aki said moving past Scott to enter his father's classroom. "Scott, if you hurt my sister I will hurt you. Did that suffice?"

"Yup" Scott nodded his head and turned away.

Aki entered the classroom to see Kira and his father, "Dad, I did it."

"Did what?" Kira asked wondering once she saw her father smile.

"You'll find out later Kira."

"Wait no tell me now."

"I asked Lydia out and she said yes. Are you happy now?" Kira got up from her seat and hugged her brother.

"I knew you were into her, I so called it." Kira started to ramble. "Look at you." Kira started to mess up Aki's hair.

"Stop Kira." Aki pushed Kira's hand away. "I asked Lydia out now what about Scott?"

Kira's face started to turn red; "Shut up" Kira left the room.

"You are going to invite him to dinner now?" Aki asked his father.

"We had a deal." His father said smiling "Look at you being a good brother."

"Whatever" Aki replied leaving the room.

* * *

Aki looked out the window to see the cops searching the school for the killer William Barrow. Aki could see that Scott and his group were searching the school for William Barrow, but why would they be interfering in a police matter. He understood that Malia was supernatural, but William Barrow was human. "Hey we need your help?" Aki turned to see Lydia and Stiles.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look we know you're supernatural." Stiles replied "Help us find William Barrow."

Aki looked at Lydia and Stiles, "I have no idea what you're talking about." William Barrow had nothing to do with the supernatural so what did it matter to him.

"When he was asked why he killed those people he said that their eyes glowed." Stiles said stopping Aki in his tracks, Aki turned to face Stiles and Lydia.

"I'm not a wolf; I can't track him by scent. If I try to track him it'll screw up the scent for your wolf friends." Aki replied. Aki's mind went to Kira; she hadn't yet realized that she was supernatural.

"They're in the basement; just do what you have to do." Lydia said in a frantic manner.

"Alright I'll avoid the basement." Aki closed his eyes "Make sure no one comes near me." Aki opened his eyes to reveal an azure blue and the wind began to pick up around him. Aki sent the wind through the hallways searching for William Barrow, the wind whistled through the hallways blowing open the lockers. Aki continued to focus on his wind but he couldn't find Barrow. All of a sudden the fire alarm rang and Aki turned to see Stiles' hand on it. "What the hell Stiles I was trying to focus."

"He thinks there's a bomb in the boiler room, he had to tell Scott and the others somehow." Lydia explained to Aki.

"I'm going to go find Kira." Aki replied and ran off to find his sister. He eventually found his sister reading in the library. She was listening to music and reading, she was probably blasting her music if she couldn't hear the alarm. Aki pulled off Kira's earphones and smacked her in the head, "Seriously Kira?"

"What the hell?" Kira said realizing the fire alarm was going off. Aki pulled his sister up and dragged her out of the school.

* * *

Aki had dropped Kira off at home and he knew his dad hadn't yet mentioned the whole dinner thing to her because she changed into her house clothes the moment she got into the house. Aki drove to Lydia's house to pick her up for their date. Aki knocked on the door to be greeted by Mrs. Martin.

"Hi Mrs. Martin I'm here to pick up Lydia." Aki said with a smile.

"You must be Akihiko she's mentioned you before." Mrs. Martin said returning a smile and letting Aki into their house.

"You can call me Aki; nobody calls me Akihiko except my parents. So she's mentioned me before, all good things I hope."

"I told her how horrible you are." Aki turned to see Lydia walking down the stairs. She looked beautiful as she always did and for once Aki had no words to say.

"Lydia, I do think you took his breathe away." Mrs. Martin laughed as she exited the room.

"You look beautiful Lydia." Aki said holding his arm out to Lydia. Lydia wrapped her arm around his and the two exited to his car.

"So you said you were going to cook?" Lydia asked "Already taking me to your house I see someone's confident."

"I'm always confident Lydia you know that." Aki said with a smirk and his eyes met Lydia's. His whole attitude had changed towards Lydia once he had accepted that he actually had feelings for her.

"So you were going to tell me about yourself." Lydia smiled knowing that Aki's eyes were on her. "You know you really should pay more attention to the road."

"Alright I'll tell you. I am a Kitsune, there are 13 different kinds of Kitsune and I am wind."

"Ok are you the mist?" Lydia asked already knowing the answer. Aki nodded "You saved me from that trap in the woods."

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt. I could feel your fear in the wind."

"You could feel my fear in the wind? What do you mean?"

"Being a wind Kitsune I can sense the wind. I can feel how people feel through the wind and I can listen to their conversations. I can even project my voice even if I'm miles away." Aki noticed Lydia starting to look upset, he reached out and held her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn Barrow was at the school today, but we didn't find anything there."

"Ok, you had a feeling that I was the mist right?" Lydia nodded her head "Don't doubt yourself Lydia I think you were onto something. I didn't sense Barrow there but I sensed something dark." Aki turned his car around and headed to the school "Trust in your instincts Lydia."

"Thanks" Lydia said with a small smile as she held onto Aki's hand.

* * *

"So, Scott, I'm sure that as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants. But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef." Kira's mom began as her husband brought out a plate of sushi.

"Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame." Kira's father said pointing out the various types of sushi to Scott.

Mrs. Yukimura noticed Scott's expression as he looked at the sushi, "You've never eaten sushi before, have you?"

"Is it all raw?" Scott asked eyeing the sushi

"Not the rice." Mr. Yukimura responded realizing that Scott wasn't prepared to eat raw sushi.

"Oh, my God, guys. We were supposed to have lasagna tonight." Kira said to her parents

"I was trying to impress him. I didn't want to bring out you know what? I'll make lasagna."

"Oh, no, no! It's okay. I can try anything. Really. Okay." Scott said picking up his chopsticks holding them in the wrong way. It kind of looked like he was about to stab the chopsticks through the sushi but Kira stopped him.

"Uh Here. Try holding this one like a pencil. And this one goes under it, like this. Then you just move the top one like, like this"

"Thanks." Scott said successfully picking up a sushi. He slowly brought it up opening his mouth wide, but before it reached his mouth he lost his hold on the sushi and it fell. Kira caught it before it hit the ground with her own chopsticks and she brought the sushi up to Scott's mouth for him to eat it. Kira shyly looked away not believing that she had just fed the boy that she liked in front of her parents. Scott was attempting to chew the sushi not familiar with the taste.

"Sushi?" Mrs. Yukimura said to her husband and he simply shrugged embarrassed. "Where is Akihiko?"

"He's out on a date with this girl at school." Kira answered her mother.

"Really who is this girl?"

"Her name's Lydia Martin she's actually one of Scott's friends." Kira's mother turned her eyes towards Scott hoping for him to give more detail.

"She's a great girl, and from what I can tell your son really seems to like her." Scott said trying to reassure Mrs. Yukimura. Honestly Scott didn't know what but Mrs. Yukimura's gaze made him a little uneasy. Scott looked at his plate of sushi and noticed that there was guacamole on it. He felt relieved that there was something familiar as he picked the glob up and placed it in his mouth.

"Your brother always has trouble picking someone suitable." Mrs. Yukimura said to Kira.

"She's a nice girl mom." Kira noticed that Scott was started to cough a little and then she noticed that all of his wasabi was gone. "Scott, what happened to your wasabi?"

Scott coughed grabbing his water, "I thought it was guacamole."

* * *

"You know I'm pretty sure the school is locked." Lydia said as the two went to the front door.

"Nothing is ever locked." Aki said with a smirk placing his hand on the lock sending air through it. He could feel the tumblers and he quickly pressed air against them to unlock the door.

"That's useful."

"Yeah it helps every now and then when I lock myself out of my car."

"Somehow I don't think that's what you used it for." Lydia said with a smirk as she followed Aki into the school.

"Fine if you want to know it was useful in cracking the lock on Kira's diary. I don't read it anymore." Lydia gave him a look "Fine I read it still."

Lydia punched him in the arm, "You read your sister's diary you're such a jerk. Promise me you won't read it anymore."

"I promise." Aki looked at Lydia up and down and smiled. "You're probably going to want to hold your skirt down." Lydia gave him a look as the wind began to pick up around the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Lydia shouted above the wind.

"Searching for signs of Barrow." Aki sent the wind through the whole school and could sense something in the chemistry room. "Found something." Aki looked at Lydia who was fuming.

"You could have given me more of a warning." Lydia muttered.

Aki smiled, "I'll give you more of a warning next time, I promise." Lydia reached out for Aki's hand and the two headed to the classroom. Aki could hear footsteps and quickly stood in front of Lydia not knowing who it was. As the person turned the corner Aki sent a gust of wind their way sending them to the ground.

"What the hell?" The person groaned as he hit the floor, Aki looked closer to see that it was Stiles.

"Sorry" Aki said helping Stiles off the floor "What are you doing here?"

"Lydia texted me and told me that the two of you were investigating." Stiles turned to Lydia "You forgot to tell him didn't you."

"I didn't think that he would blast you with wind." Lydia replied

The three of them entered the chemistry closet to find that it was already unlocked. On the ground was blood and pieces of glass, it was clear that Barrow had been there and he had used the chemicals to stop the wolves from catching a scent.

"What's that?" Aki said pointing to the board which had numbers on it.

"They're atomic numbers." Lydia replied and she grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote the correct letter with the number. Aki's eyes widened as it spelled out Kira.

"Barrow is going to try to kill my sister." Aki said and the three quickly left the school to head to his house.

* * *

Aki pulled up to his house to see Scott on the ground and he had this fear that Kira was already gone. "Scott, Scott where's my sister?" Aki said frantically helping Scott up.

"Barrow, he took her." Aki let Scott get on his feet and then released him.

"He has my sister and he's going to kill her." Aki said in anger and the wind picked up cutting the branches off a tree. Aki screamed and the wind started to blow harder and harder, the cars on the street started to sway.

All of a sudden Lydia's scream pierced the air and Aki had calmed down. "It's not flies, it's electricity."

"Wait a second Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles said

"Which one?" Aki asked

The four of them quickly headed to the power substation to save Kira. Aki stood outside of Stiles' truck and he looked at Lydia. He felt bad about leaving her but this was his sister. Lydia gave an understanding nod and Aki went inside the power substation. Scott had found Kira but Barrow had knocked Scott away.

"Barrow!" Aki yelled as he rushed the killer.

"Aki no!" Kira yelled as Barrow used the live wire to electrocute her brother.

"Now it's time for you." Barrow said as he walked over to Kira. Kira had tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother's unmoving body. As the wire touched her body the power source blew up sending Barrow flying and burning his body to a crisp. Kira was free from her restraints and she was surrounded with sparks of electricity and they were all coming to her as she absorbed them in her hands. She looked at Scott who was staring at her in shock.

"Aki, are you okay?" Kira said trying to shake her brother awake but he wasn't moving. "Aki, come on wake up!" Her brother's heart wasn't beating and her eyes began to flow with tears. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia watched as Kira cried over her brother. Kira wouldn't accept it, her brother couldn't be dead. Kira's hands began to crackle with electricity and the next thing Kira knew she was slamming her hands into Aki's chest. Aki's body jolted as electricity was sent through it. His heart had begun to beat again. Kira's tears of sadness became tears of joy as she laid her head on Aki's chest listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it people Chapter 4 of Twin Foxes. I killed off my OC kind of, he will be alive. I added some Scira scenes for those people and I hope you enjoyed them. I also brought Lydia and Aki closer together in this chapter but that doesn't mean that they'll stop arguing. How will Kira react when she find out her brother's been hiding a secret from her for so long? What is Noshiko's problem with her son? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There you have it people, I appreciate all the support that I have been getting from you guys. I'm sorry for the wait but you know life and all that, I will soon be getting out of summer semester so I will have a week to write just for you guys. In this chapter you will learn more about Aki and his powers. Scira for all those people who am I kidding it's basically a lot of people. You find out what happened between Noshiko and Akihiko. **

* * *

Aki sat in the chair next to Lydia and was preparing to be questioned by Agent McCall. His mind kept going back to just a few hours earlier; he had been dead for a couple of minutes and it was Kira who brought him back. His eyes went to his sister who was avoiding his gaze.

* * *

"_Aki, wake up!" Kira yelled slamming her hands into her brother's chest. His heart had started to beat again and Kira was crying into his chest. Aki's eyes began to flutter open and Kira looked at her brother helping him sit up. Aki looked at Kira and hugged her. _

"_What's wrong?" Aki said as Kira kept looking at his face. _

"_Your eyes are glowing." Kira said and Aki turned away from her. Aki closed his eyes and opened them once again to show them to be their normal color. _

"_You're imagining it Kira." Aki said as he stood up shaking a little. _

"_Why didn't you tell me? You kept this from me." Kira said hurt by her brother's secret. _

"_It wasn't my choice to keep this a secret from you Kira." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I can't say anymore." Aki said pushing past his sister to Scott, Lydia, and Stiles. "What happens now?" _

"_We call the cops and get our stories straight." Stiles said whipping out his phone preparing to call his dad. _

"_You're really just going to act like nothing happened!" Kira yelled at Aki grabbing his arm and making him face her. "Your heart wasn't beating, you were dead." _

_Aki pulled his arm away from his sister, "I can't tell you anymore Kira, what part of that don't you get?" Aki wanted to tell his sister everything but what his mother did prevented him from doing so. _

"_You never keep anything from me, we tell each other everything!" _

"_Kira, enough!" Aki yelled at his sister and she backed away. It was rare that Aki would raise his voice it was another thing for him to raise his voice to Kira. Aki could see Kira actually start to tear up a little and it killed him. _

* * *

"Akihiko, how do you remember it?" Agent McCall asked crossing his arms.

"I was taking Lydia to my house to make her dinner and when we arrived Scott told me that Barrow had taken Kira. Then we all headed to the power substation."

"That sounds rehearsed." Everyone's eyes landed on Aki.

"It's how it happened doesn't matter what it sounds like." Aki replied glaring at Agent McCall. He was tired of all of this; he just wanted it to be over. He felt cramped in the police station, when he wanted to be outside and free. Honestly he wanted to tell Kira everything as they left but he knew he couldn't. He would have to talk to his mother first if he was going to tell Kira anything. Aki stood up and Agent McCall stood in front of him from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving Agent, I'm not under arrest and don't you need one of my parents present to even question me?" Aki pushed past the agent and left the building.

"Where are you going?" Aki turned to see Lydia following him. "You're just going to leave your sister here?"

"Kira can get a ride with Scott. She doesn't want to talk to me." Aki said sadly turning his face from Lydia. He didn't want her to see how much it actually hurt him.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because I made a promise that I would never tell Kira." Aki muttered.

"A promise?" Lydia stood in front of Aki and looked him in the eyes. "Isn't your sister more important than keeping a promise?"

"Of course she is." Aki said waving his hands upset. "If I was anything else but a Kitsune I would break my promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave my word as a Kitsune that I would keep the truth away from Kira. If I break a promise then I'll be put on a path of self-destruction." Aki explained to Lydia "Breaking a promise could literally kill me." Aki turned away from Lydia and swiped his hand causing the wind to pick up. Lydia only blinked and then he was gone from her sight.

Scott, Stiles, and Kira had been listening on Aki's conversation with Lydia. It all made sense to Kira now, her brother would never willingly keep something from her. It meant that he was being forced to keep it from her, but who would do such a thing? Kira's thoughts then went to her mother; would her mother do something so devious? Kira shook the thought from her head; she couldn't believe that her mother could do something like that to Aki.

* * *

"She found out tonight." Aki stood in front of his mother crossing his arms.

"You were supposed to prevent this from happening." His mother hissed at him. "She's your sister and she deserved to have a normal life."

"Don't put this on me. If you wanted her to have a normal life you wouldn't have brought us to this place. This place is a supernatural hot spot which begs the question why did we move?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Always keeping things secret, and making me keep them secret. Let me tell her."

"No" His mother stated and he started to feel angry with her.

"I almost died tonight." He saw his mother's demeanor change "Kira saved my life, she's a thunder Kitsune. She deserves to know what she is, I won't tell her about you only myself."

"Fine you're free to tell your sister." Noshiko waved her hands angrily at her son.

"I think it's clear which child you favor." Aki sneered at his mother and he turned to leave unable to see the hurt expression on his mother's face. His mother had forced him to keep a secret from his sister and he wasn't happy about it. He was still in the dark about why they had even moved to Beacon Hills. In his eyes his mother doesn't care for him, he loved his mother but it felt as if she didn't love him. Something in her eyes made it seem as if she didn't want to look at him, like it hurt her to look at him.

* * *

Aki walked into his Biology class and saw that Aiden was sitting in his seat next to Lydia. He was not in the mood to deal with Aiden. Kira had refused to talk to him despite his best efforts so he would have to ambush her at school. "Aiden, get out of my seat." Aki said calmly placing his books on the desk.

"I don't see your name on it." Aiden said back and he continued to try to talk to Lydia.

"Aiden, you'll see my name right there if you look close." Aki pointed at the desk "Here let me help." Aki grabbed Aiden's head and slammed it into the desk causing him to fall out of the seat. Aki sat down in his seat and didn't pay Aiden any more attention as he was struggling to get up.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia hissed at Aki. "He didn't deserve that."

"What you starting to feel something for that murderous scum." Aki hissed right back at Lydia. Aki looked at Aiden and back at Lydia "You know what you two deserve one another you stupid bitch. I could never care about someone like you" Aki stood from his seat and exited the classroom. Aki went to his locker and sent his fist to it. Why had he just snapped on Lydia, was he just so upset about Kira that he decided to take it out on Lydia? Aki turned to see Aiden rushing to him; Aiden grabbed Aki's head and slammed it into his locker. Aki fell to the ground dazed just as Aiden had a few minutes ago.

"How's that feel?" Aiden said kneeling down towards Aki. Aki held his head in pain and looked up at Aiden. Aiden began to back away when he saw Aki's blue eyes; all of a sudden Aiden was sent flying against the wall.

"Aki, stop!" Aki looked to see Kira standing there. "That's enough." Kira grabbed Aki's hand and pulled him away. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He attacked me." Aki said not looking at his sister trying to calm himself.

"You're starting to act like you used to Aki." Kira stated crossing her arms looking at her little brother. It hurt to see him be like this and it hurt even more that he couldn't talk to her.

"You're right Kira, I'm sorry." Aki sighed looking ashamed at his sister and he caught a glimpse of Lydia looking at him disappointed and it hurt. Aki was going to tell Kira everything about him, "I want to tell you about me."

Kira didn't know what to say, just last night she had heard that if he told her anything he could die. She couldn't let her brother do something like that no matter how much she wanted to hear. As Aki was about to speak Kira put her hands over his mouth silencing him, "You don't have to tell me anything Aki, I know everything I need to know about you." Aki gave her a questioning look, "You're my little brother and I'll love you no matter what happens, it doesn't matter what you are or what you've kept from me." Kira was shocked as Aki brought her into a hug and could tell he was starting to cry.

"Why the hell am I crying?" Aki muttered in Kira's shoulder. Aki ran into the men's room and looked at himself in the mirror; something was going on with him. Aki heard the door open and it was Kira. "This is the men's room what are you doing?"

"What's going on Aki, you're not acting normal." Kira replied placing her hand on his shoulder as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Then a thought crossed Aki's mind and he reached towards his chest and realized it was missing. His necklace was missing, his most prized possession. How had he not realized that it had gone missing?

"Damn it!" Aki yelled punching the mirror shattering it. Aki looked at his bleeding hand as Kira jumped back in shock at what Aki had done.

"Aki, tell me what's wrong?" Kira said looking at Aki's hand which had started to heal.

"My necklace it's gone." Kira thought back to the police station where she had seen Aki's necklace in an evidence bag along with her phone.

"What's so important about the necklace?"

"It helps me control myself. When I got my powers my emotions began to go crazy, the tiniest thing could set me off. You remember when dad kept taking me to his lectures, the real reason behind that was to keep an eye on me. The necklace helps me maintain control over my emotions and my power without it I'll lose control." Aki grabbed Kira's shoulders "I can't lose control Kira, I need my necklace back."

"Ok we'll get it back then." Kira responded bringing Aki into a hug. "I think you need to go home and cool off until I get the necklace."

"I'll go with you, the longer I don't have it the worse I'll get."

"I had plans with Scott to delete the pictures Barrow took on my phone and we can use that to get your necklace."

"Thank you Kira." Aki said into his sister's ear not breaking the hug. "I love you too."

* * *

"Okay, this one will get you into all the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles said explaining to Scott and Kira as he handed them the keycards. Aki sat quietly in the passenger seat of Stiles jeep listening into the conversation.

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked as he grabbed the keycards from Stiles.

"No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles responded to Scott, Stiles eyes went to Aki who looked horrible at the moment. He was being quiet but he was shaking and he looked completely unstable.

"Is that worse than stealing?"

"It's smarter."

"Scott, can I ask you something?" Kira said pulling Scott away from Stiles. "You didn't tell him anything, did you? About the pictures or Aki's necklace?"

"Oh, no, I just said that you have some pictures of you on your phone that you didn't want anyone to see. And I didn't mention Aki's necklace to him."

"What kind of pictures?" Kira asked questioningly not knowing what was going through Stiles head at the moment.

"Naked pictures." Scott replied awkwardly looking away from Kira for a moment as the thought entered his mind but he quickly pushed it out.

"Oh. Good idea." Kira said trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Okay, cool."

"Okay." Kira replied and the two returned to Stiles jeep to continue their conversation.

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are going to use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead." Stiles explained to the two of them.

"Got it. Thanks. Seriously, dude." Scott replied to his best friend knowing what he was risking for him.

"I'd ask my dad, but you know" Stiles said trailing off knowing that Scott knew exactly the position his dad was in.

"No, I know. I get it."

"All right, just, uh, hurry up." Stiles watched as the two entered the building and he turned his eyes to Aki who was looking worse by the minute. Aki didn't seem like a bad person but he could be scary at times. Stiles had seen the interactions between Lydia and Aki and while it hurt to see Lydia with another guy he was happy for her. The way Aki was acting was not right if he wanted to be with Lydia. "You alright?"

Aki turned away from Stiles to stare out the window, right now he really shouldn't be interacting with people. Without his necklace to help him maintain control he wouldn't be able to function.

"You hear me Aki?" Stiles said placing a hand on Aki's shoulder. Aki turned around slightly and Stiles jumped back when he saw Aki's azure blue eyes. "Dude put your eyes away."

"Sorry Stiles I just don't have much control without my necklace." Aki explained to Stiles what was happening to him.

"So your necklace lets you control your emotions and powers."

"Kind of, it more so acts like a dampener on my powers when they become too much to handle for me." Aki continued to talk to Stiles about his necklace and he didn't feel like he was losing control which felt good. It was like Stiles was calming him in a way.

"So what's going on with you and Lydia? First you two are at each other's throats and now you're dating."

Aki's expression changed into one of sadness, "We're not dating, what I did to Aiden today was unjustified and I can't believe that I did that. I said some bad things to Lydia and I'd be surprised if she even talked to me again."

"You can always find her at the party tonight and apologize in person. It's best to apologize as soon as possible, explain to her what happened." Aki looked at Stiles and nodded to him, Stiles was right in this situation. When he got his necklace back he would go talk to Lydia.

"We did it. All the pics deleted." Scott said excited as they made their way to Stiles jeep. Aki looked at his sister and she was smiling and shaking with excitement. He caught her looking at Scott and it was a look he had never seen before, it was a loving look. Aki had seen Kira have boyfriends but this was the first time he ever saw that look, he smiled knowing his older sister had finally found someone that made her happy, now if only the two actually got together.

"That was awesome! I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying... But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" Kira began to speak in a rapid tone and she was shaking with excitement.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles replied at the excited Kira.

"Kira?" Aki said questioningly and his sister reached into her pocket and handed Aki his necklace. Aki smiled back at his sister and gave her a hug; he broke away and gave Scott and Stiles giving them both a hug shocking them both. Aki put the necklace around his neck and it was if a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He looked at Scott and Stiles, "That hug never happened, are we clear?" Aki's eyes lit up and the wind picked up and the two nodded. Aki laughed at the two of them. "I'm just joking guys relax, thanks for your help. So party?" Aki looked at the three and they all nodded. Kira rode with Scott on his bike while Aki rode in Stiles' jeep.

* * *

As the four entered the place it was pulsing with music and bodies against bodies writhing to the music. Everyone was glowing because of the black lights and people could be seen getting their bodies painted. Aki scanned the crowd for Lydia but was unable to find her in the crowd of people and he decided to split off from the three. Scott was trying to get to the middle of the room and he looked back to see Kira struggling to push past some people. Scott reached out grabbing Kira's hand bringing her closer to him and he could see her smile.

"Thanks" Kira muttered

"What?" Scott yelled over the music not being able to hear what she had said.

"Thanks!" Kira yelled louder and she was pushed closer into Scott by one of the people in the crowd.

Scott caught her and the two were close as they looked into each other's eyes, "For what?"

"For everything." Scott smiled and his eyes drifted into the crowd, at that moment he was so happy until his eyes met Allison from across the room. The two kept eye contact for what seemed like forever Kira thought as she pulled away her hand from Scott and shirked into the crowd feeling embarrassed.

As one of the dancers bumped into Scott he was snapped out of his locked gaze on Allison and he realized that Kira was no longer at his side. He scanned the crowds with his eyes unable to see her; it was then that he used his wolf vision to look past the crowd to see Kira standing in the center of everyone. Around her was an aura and it only added to her beauty. Scott was amazed by the sight and he smiled inwardly as he gazed upon Kira's beauty.

Aki was getting annoyed by all of the people that kept bumping into him, along with the girls that kept trying to grab him and make him dance with them. There was only one girl on his mind at the time and it was Lydia, he had to apologize to her for calling her a stupid bitch and saying that he could never care for a girl like her. He hadn't meant it and he regretted it more by the minute since he regained himself. He then caught a glance of a freaked out Lydia running outside, and he quickly followed her. By the time he made his way outside Lydia was on the ground surrounded by men draped in black. He felt certain darkness from these men; they gave him a glance and then disappeared into the shadows.

Aki rushed to Lydia's side picking her up in his arms, "Lydia, Lydia come on please be okay." He said as he felt her, her skin felt ice cold. The door to outside opened to reveal Aiden and Danny looking as Aki held Lydia.

"What the hell did you do?" Aiden demanded as he tried to grab Lydia away from Aki.

"I didn't do anything Aiden." Aki snapped back and he then recalled a heating vent inside. Aki picked Lydia up bridal style and made his way to the door but Aiden blocked his way. "Aiden now is not the time for us to fight." Aiden looked at the shivering Lydia in Aki's arms and nodded letting him through.

Aki sat himself down and held Lydia in his arms near the heating vent, "Aiden make sure no one's looking this way." Aiden nodded and turned to watch out for anyone and Aki held his hands out towards the heating vent pulling air from it. He then surrounded himself and Lydia in a cocoon of warm air and he could feel her slowly start to get warmer. "Thank god. I'm so glad you're alright." Aki said as he looked at Lydia.

Lydia looked up at Aki, "I thought you didn't care about me." Aki looked into Lydia's eyes and could see the hurt inside of them. It killed him that he hurt her that much and now he would explain himself.

"I didn't mean any of that, my emotions were out of control and I said…" Aki began but was cut off as Lydia pulled him down to meet her lips. Aki was shocked but he slowly melted into the kiss and he could feel himself start to smile. The two pulled apart and they were both smiling at each other and Aki's face was a beet red.

"Tell me later." Lydia replied smiling at Aki's expression. Aki nodded and leaned in once more to give Lydia another kiss but was stopped by Lydia placing a finger to his lips. "Later."

"Tease" Aki joked and he was smiling both inside and out. Then his expression turned serious as he looked at Lydia. "What happened Lydia?"

Lydia's cheerful expression then turned into one of fear, "They came out of the dark." Aki could see the fear in Lydia's eyes and he could feel it coming from her body.

"Whatever they are, I won't let them hurt you."

* * *

"You got some paint on you." Kira said chuckling as she looked at Scott. The two had decided the party was too noisy for them to talk so they decided to go to the roof where they could be alone. Scott went to wipe his face but failed to remove the paint.

"Still there." Kira replied and she licked her finger and wiped the smudge of paint from Scott's face. "Ah, let me."

Scott began to laugh at Kira and she joined him in laughter, "Oh, my God! I can't believe you just mommed me."

"I did not mom you."

"You totally mommed me." Scott replied still laughing

"Okay, I might have slightly mommed you." Kira's laughter soon stopped and she turned to Scott and asked, "How are you so okay with all of this? I showed you a picture that would send anybody else running the other way."

"It didn't look that bad to me." Turning to face Kira

"I look like a demon from hell."

"I guess I saw something different."

"What did you see?"

"It kind of looks like it's, uh, protecting you. Kind of like armor. And it doesn't look like a demon to me."

"What do you think it looks like?"

"It looks like a fox."

* * *

Aki looked over to where the DJ was stationed and saw all of his equipment come tumbling down. "Get out!" A voice boomed throughout the whole place and people started to rush out except for a select few. The select few were the supernatural and the men dressed in all black.

"Danny, get her out of here." Aki said handing Lydia over to Danny.

"Find Scott." Lydia said as she left with Danny.

Aki looked around the room to see his sister Kira behind Scott, everyone else was getting ready to fight and he was no different. Aki watched as the wolves tried to best the masked men but they were quickly disposed of, and Aiden fell and became ice cold just as Lydia had been. Aki looked at these masked men and could feel his anger start to rise, whoever they were they had harmed Lydia and that didn't sit well with him. Aki stood in from of the men prepared to take them on, and next to him was Scott who was preparing to fight. Aki closed his eyes and opened them to reveal an azure blue and the wind began to pick up. The loft started to shake because of the wind and the rest of the people decided to take cover, Aki focused on a pipe and it shook loose and came straight to his hand. Aki swirled it around and rushed the men. Aki swung the pipe at one of the men's legs causing him to fall down and as another rushed him from behind he quickly dodged his blow by feeling the wind around him. He could sense their movements and his wind became fiercer lifting them off of the ground, as he was about to make his final move the men disappeared as soon as the sunlight hit them. Aki calmed down and so did the wind, "What the hell were those things?"

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac said looking to Allison.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5 of Twin Foxes, S3E16. It took so long to write this chapter for some reason. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Aki and Lydia finally have their first kiss, and there were Scira scenes for all of you that love those. You found out what Noshiko made Aki do, Aki is different than his mother and Kira. His powers are unstable and he uses his necklace to control himself and his emotions, the necklace will play a important role in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter you will get to see more of Aki and Lydia as a couple yay. Also Scira scenes for all my readers, this is S3E17. There really isn't much action in this chapter for those that like that. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Aki sat in his bed thinking about last night's previous events at Derek's loft, the good, the bad, and the amazing. Aki had finally kissed Lydia and he was so happy about it.

* * *

"_Are you alright?" Aki asked running over to Lydia who still looked to be shivering from the demonic ninjas attack. Aki reached out for Lydia's hands and smiled at her. _

_Lydia smiled back at Aki, "I'll be alright, are you ok? I heard from the others you kind of went off on the ninjas." _

_Aki laughed a little, "They hurt you so I was upset." _

"_Look at you my knight in shining armor." Lydia said sarcastically to Aki. Aki moved closer to Lydia and looked into her eyes. "Why are you giving me that look?" _

"_It's later." Aki smiled and Lydia shook her head at him. Aki placed his hands on Lydia's waist and she stood on her toes, they then they kissed one another. _

"_Wipe that look off your face." Lydia said pulling away from Aki. _

"_What look?" Aki said smiling from ear to ear. "I don't have a look." _

"_You're acting like you won the lottery." _

"_No, being with you doesn't even compare to winning the lottery." Aki smiled back at Lydia and could see her start to smile a little. _

"_Flatterer" Lydia remarked. "I think your sister is trying to tell you something." Lydia said motioning to Kira who was waving her hand. "I think she wants to go home." _

_Aki sighed, "I'll go talk to her real quick, and I'll be right back." _

_Aki went over to Kira and could see her smiling. "What's up?" _

"_We need to go home; I've got a ton of missed calls from dad." Kira said "And I see you and Lydia are being friendly." _

_Aki shook his head at Kira, "I can find my own way home Kira." Aki started to walk away but Kira stopped him. _

"_What about me?" _

_Aki looked over to see Scott get on his bike, "Hey Scott." Aki yelled and Scott looked back at him. "Can you take Kira home?" Scott nodded and Kira looked at her brother in disbelief. _

"_I can't believe you just did that." Kira screeched slapping Aki's shoulder. _

"_Oh come on, it's about time that you two get together, do you know how much work I've put into the two of you." Kira gave him a confusing look, "You think dad would have invited Scott over by himself, please that was all me. And I talked to Scott about you like come on Kira sooner or later you are going to have to make your move." _

_Kira brought Aki into a hug and he tried to squirm his way out of it, "I can't believe you did all that. I'm upset and touched at the same time." _

_Aki pushed Kira off of him and turned her around and pushed her in Scott's direction, "I'll see you at home and you know I don't like you hugging me in public." _

"_Love you bro." Kira yelled back at Aki. _

"_Leave." Aki yelled to his sister as he made his way back to Lydia. _

"_You know I don't have a car." Lydia said pointing to the empty lot. "Allison was my ride but she left with Isaac. How do you expect to give me a ride home?" _

_Aki reached for Lydia's hands and put them around his neck. Aki then picked up Lydia bridal style. "You'll probably want to hold on tight." _

"_What are you doing?" Lydia asked and next thing she knew they were off the ground and she was screaming. "Oh my god!" Lydia slapped Aki's chest and held on tight to him burying her face in his chest. _

"_Relax Lydia I won't let anything happen to you." Lydia looked up at Aki to see his eyes were blue and he was smiling. _

"_Um so what exactly are we doing?" Lydia looked down to see Beacon Hills from a sky view. _

"_Its how I get around when I don't have a car. I surrounded us in a cocoon of air and I use the wind to move us to our destination." _

"_It's beautiful." Lydia said gazing at the whole town lit up. Aki smiled looking down but he wasn't looking at the town, he was looking at Lydia. _

"_Yeah I love this view." Lydia looked up to see Aki staring at her. They were both looking at each other smiling. "We're here." Aki said placing Lydia down in her bed. _

"_How did we get in my room?" Lydia asked she was expecting for him to drop her off outside of her house. _

"_You left your window open so I was able to bring you straight to your room." Aki said sitting down next to her. _

"_Here I thought you were being presumptuous." Lydia said pursing her lips. Aki smiled at her and leaned in giving her a kiss on her cheek. _

"_I'm not like that Lydia. I like you a lot and I don't want to rush this." _

"_You are the first guy that has ever said that to me." Lydia said with a smile. "I like you too." _

"_We've come far from when we first met, hard to believe." Aki said standing up moving towards the window. "I still feel bad about what I said to you." Aki reached to his chest and felt his necklace between his hands. He took it off to show it to Lydia and he placed it in her hand. "This necklace helps me control my powers and my emotions, without it I'm a mess. I'm not strong enough to control it yet." _

_Lydia placed her hands on Aki's face and brought him close bringing their foreheads together, "I forgive you." Aki smiled at Lydia and was overjoyed with her understanding. Lydia returned Aki's necklace to him placing it around his neck. They were still close and they could feel each other's breath on the other. _

"_I should go." Aki said turning away from Lydia and glanced back. "I really want to stay with you." Before Aki could jump out of the window Lydia ran up to him and pecked him on his cheek. Aki shook his head, "Always the tease." _

* * *

As Kira entered the house she was filled with joy, as she walked up the stairs to her room she could see her brother sitting in his bed. She couldn't believe that her brother had beaten her home.

"How did you get here before me?" Kira said standing in the doorway of her brother's room. He was fiddling with his necklace swinging it around his finger.

"Scott's bike isn't as fast as the wind." Aki replied looking up at his sister with a smirk on his face. Kira looked at her brother who was smirking from ear to ear and then something caught her eye.

"Is that lipstick on your cheek?" Kira said moving to her brother grabbing his face.

"Let go." Aki said standing up moving towards the mirror and rubbing the mark off of his face.

"I knew the two of you would get along well." Kira replied with a smile looking at her brother wiping his face.

"Yeah we really do." Aki looked at his sister "What about you and Scott, even with me using the wind you should have gotten here before me. Let me guess you two took the scenic route."

Kira thought back to her ride with Scott and began to blush, "No."

"Want to tell me about it?" Aki asked his sister knowing that she was dying to tell someone.

"Well he brought me home and when he was dropping me off we had a moment." Aki smiled seeing that his sister was gushing. "He showed me his wolf side and it was amazing, it was a little frightening but it was beautiful in a way. He also made me feel like I wasn't a monster at the party."

"You're not a monster Kira." Aki moved to his shelf and grabbed a book. "Here this way you can know what you are. If you have any questions you can ask me."

"Alright" Kira replied taking the book and leaving Aki's room.

* * *

Aki's thoughts went to the demonic ninjas, what were they and what did they want? Whatever they were they were targeting supernatural creatures which meant that Kira would be in danger. It also meant that they would be targeting him eventually; he would have to talk to Scott about protecting Kira.

"Hey! Scott, can we talk?" Aki yelled out seeing Scott getting off his bike surrounded by the twins. Aki didn't have any issues with Ethan but Aiden wasn't too happy that Lydia had been with him the other night. "Without the twins" Aki motioned to Scott but the twins followed.

"We're sticking with him." Aiden said moving in between Scott and Aki. "Whatever you want to say to him you can say in front of us."

"Aiden" Ethan said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder trying to get him to back off. "Look Aki we just want to make sure Scott's safe from those demonic ninjas last night."

"I just want to talk to him for a second in private." Aki grabbed Scott pulling him away from the twins.

"Alright what did you want to talk about?" Scott asked but Aki put his hand up stopping him from speaking. Aki spun his finger in the air in a circular motion causing the wind to surround them, to everyone else it just seemed like the wind picked up, but it would allow the two to speak without being listened in on. "What did you just do?" Scott wondered noticing the pickup in wind.

"It's so they don't hear us. Actually nobody can hear us except the two of us; I guess you can say we're in a cocoon of wind that stops anyone from hearing what we're talking about." Aki explained and then shook his head snapping out of it and got back on target. "It's about my sister Scott, I don't think that those things are just after you. I think they're going to go after Kira which is why I'm asking you if you'll help me protect her."

"I thought the same thing to which is why I asked Kira to come over to my place this afternoon." Aki gave him a look clearly needing more information. "My house has a security system that keeps supernatural creatures out."

"That's useful. Alright so after school you'll take Kira to your place and I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I want to make sure Lydia is safe too." Aki replied and could see Scott smirk. Aki punched Scott in the shoulder, "Stop with the look, I swear you and Kira are both giving me crap about Lydia."

"Took you long enough" Scott responded punching Aki in the shoulder.

"You're one to talk Scott." Aki laughed "Look I'll see you after school." Aki then removed the wind and headed to his locker.

* * *

As Aki grabbed his books he felt arms wrap around his waist and he smiled already knowing who it was. He turned around to see Lydia smiling up at him and he returned it. "Are you feeling alright?" Aki asked still worried about Lydia.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me. Whatever those things are they'll be going after you eventually." Lydia replied with worry in her voice.

Aki smiled back at Lydia, "I'm not that easy to take down."

"Still just promise me you'll try to be careful." Lydia said reaching for Aki's hand to hold. Aki held her hand and looked into her eyes that were filled with worry.

"I promise that I'll try to be more careful." Aki pulled Lydia in closer and he could sense people staring at the two of them.

"People are staring Aki." Lydia said with a blush creeping on her face from being so close to him.

"Let them." Aki said placing his hand tilting Lydia's face towards his and he leaned forward brushing her lips with his. They were so close to one another but their lips had yet to touch fully. Lydia was waiting for Aki to bring her in closer to seal their lips together but it didn't come. Lydia opened her eyes to see Aki grinning from ear to ear. "That's for before."

"It's not nice to tease me like that Aki." Lydia said grabbing the back of Aki's neck and pulling him in crashing their lips together. It was a long and intense kiss and Aki could feel his whole face lighting red because of it. As Lydia pulled back Aki kept trying to move forward but she stopped him. "You'll have to wait a long time before another since you decided to tease me like that." Lydia began to walk away and Aki just stood there at his locker watching her go grinning on the inside. Aki ran after her and grabbed her hand walking with her to their next class.

"I was just getting you back for before." Aki said his face still beet red from Lydia's kiss, he could see her smiling and she was laughing at him. "Listen what are you doing after school?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"More like a, I want to make sure demonic ninjas don't come after you tonight, but yeah date works. I can take you out and then we'll go to Scott's place to fend off evil ninjas. I can't believe I just said that."

"Alright take me out and then we'll go fend off evil ninjas." Lydia said with a smirk laughing at Aki.

The two entered history class together; "Akihiko" Aki looked towards his dad sitting at his desk. "I didn't take you the type to wear lipstick." Aki quickly sat down next to Kira and rummaged through her bag finding a small mirror. Aki's lips were lined with Lydia's lipstick from earlier and his just face planted into his desk.

The day went by fairly quick and Aki just kept meeting up with Lydia between classes, they basically spent the whole day together since there schedule was exactly the same. Aki and Lydia's interactions had changed a lot since the couple first met, in fact it was a little nauseating to see the two flirt with one another so much. Aki didn't sleep in any of his classes like he usually did instead he spent the whole time talking with Lydia whenever she would acknowledge him.

* * *

"You two make me sick." Kira said to her brother as the final bell rang signaling that school was finally over. "Like seriously the PDA way over the line, I'm surprised you didn't get yelled at by any of the teachers."

Aki just shrugged his shoulders slinging his bag over his shoulders, "What can I say Kira? I really like her; you know I've never acted like this before."

"I know I'm happy for you but just keep your happiness out of my line of sight." Kira replied as she walked outside with her brother. "I'm heading to Scott's place so I don't need a ride from you."

"That's good because I wasn't planning on giving you one. I got plans with Lydia."

Kira punched her brother in the shoulder, "You know sometimes you're such a brat."

"Go have fun Kira, but not too much fun." Aki said and could see his sister start to blush. "Oh and be safe." His sister stormed away with her face completely red because of her brother.

"Well that was fun to watch." Aki turned to see Lydia leaning against his car ready to go. "You really know how to press people's buttons."

"What can I say I'm a good at tricks?" Aki shrugged his shoulders grinning from his joke.

"You're an idiot." Lydia replied giving Aki a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm your idiot." Aki said pulling her back in for another kiss.

"So what do you have planned?"

"I'm going to cook for you like I was supposed to on our first date." Aki replied getting into the car.

"I thought you were lying when you said you could cook." Lydia laughed at Aki.

"You'll find out."

Aki walked in his house relieved that both of his parents were out so that he had the whole house to Lydia and himself. Aki walked over to the kitchen and got all the ingredients out to make Lydia a romantic dinner. Aki put on an apron and turned to see Lydia covering her mouth laughing at him. "Nice apron."

"Very nice laugh at the guy making you dinner, why don't you go put on some music." Aki said motioning for Lydia to leave the kitchen. "I need to focus."

Lydia decided to get a good look of his place while he cooked. As she entered the den she could see pictures of the family on the walls, they looked so happy together. One picture caught her eye it was a picture of Aki as a child, he was a mess. The picture was of him throwing food everywhere and he had food all over him. Lydia grabbed the picture and returned to the kitchen, "You going to make a mess like this?"

Aki turned to Lydia to see the picture in her hands and he dropped what he was doing and went to get the picture but Lydia ran. Lydia was running all around the house with Aki on her heels, eventually Aki caught up with her in the den. Aki wrapped her up in his arms and she started to scream a little. He released her and then she pushed him down on the couch and sat on top of him. He looked up at her and she was the definition of beautiful. Aki wanted to have her right then and there but that would have to wait as the smoke alarm started to go off. The two looked at each other and rushed towards the kitchen which was slowly filling up with smoke. "Crap" Aki said turning off the stove trying to salvage the meal. "Well it's a little burnt."

Lydia looked at the pan and it was pitch black, "Yeah that's not a little burnt that's burnt to a crisp."

Aki's head went down in defeat and he looked at Lydia, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you a nice romantic meal and I ended up screwing it up."

"I don't care about the meal." Lydia replied moving towards Aki "It doesn't matter to me, I have you don't I." Aki smiled pulling Lydia closer to him so there was no longer any distance between them.

"Yeah you do." Aki said kissing Lydia, it seemed to last forever and neither wanted to move away from the other. Then a cough interrupted them and Aki swore inwardly knowing exactly who it was. "Mom, I thought you and dad were going to be out."

Noshiko crossed her arms looking at both Lydia and Aki, "Clearly, who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Lydia Martin." Aki said releasing Lydia from his grasp as he glared at his mother.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Yukimura." Lydia said holding her hand out to Noshiko and she just looked at the hand making no gesture. Lydia let her hand down and looked towards Aki. "Maybe I should go."

"No we'll both go." Aki said grabbing Lydia's hand and leaving.

"We'll talk about this later Akihiko." Noshiko called out as Aki exited the house.

* * *

"That looks like what happened to you at the power station." Scott said pointing to the picture in the book that Kira was showing him.

"When a Kitsune rubs its tails together it can create fire or lighting. It's called foxfire. I don't have any tails." Kira said looking at Scott's expression and she laughed a little.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Because Kitsune are also psychic. I can hear all of your thoughts." Scott's face dropped a little as he was thinking about it. He really hoped she couldn't hear his thoughts because he had plenty running through his mind at the moment. The two were close together on his bed so his thoughts kept going somewhere and boy would it be embarrassing if she could hear them. "Just kidding." Kira said and Scott relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"The sun's setting." Scott said looking out of his bedroom window.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you scared?"

"Not right now." Kira replied looking at Scott, she felt safe when she was with him. "I'm supposed to be back before dinner."

"Tell them you can't make it."

"What should I say?"

"Say, you're going on a date." Scott replied moving even closer to Kira.

Kira looked at him and back at the book flipping the page, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know, foxes and wolves don't really get along."

Scott moved closer to Kira and shut the book. That's just a drawing. In a children's book." Scott whispered to her. Their faces were so close together almost kissing. Kira's eyes looked deep into Scott's eyes and then her eyes went down to his lips moving her face closer to his. She began to shut her eyes and waited for Scott to kiss her. The two stopped before they kissed as they heard a car pull into the drive way.

* * *

Aki and Lydia pulled up to Scott's place hearing fighting going on inside. "Shit." Aki cursed getting outside of the car. Aki used his wind to blow open an upstairs window. "Lydia, grab on to me." Aki pulled Lydia close to him and he used his wind to send the two of them towards the upstairs window. The two were now in Scott's room and the fighting was getting more intense. As Aki made sure Lydia was right next to him the two went down the stairs carefully making sure none of the demons got the drop on them.

"Its Kira right you going to tell us what you are?" Aiden asked Kira grabbing her wrist.

"Aiden" Ethan called out to him trying to get him to stop.

"Watch" Aiden replied placing Kira's hand in the doorway as it hit the mountain ash barrier.

"She's a Kitsune now let go of my sister Aiden before I tear your arm off." They looked to the source of the voice to find Aki walking down the stairs with Lydia behind him.

"You brought Lydia here what were you thinking?" Aiden yelled letting go of Kira and making his way to Aki. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm going to protect her from them. She's safer with me than away from me." Aki snapped back at Aiden. Aiden backed off when he saw Aki's eyes begin to glow and he left it at that. They stood there waiting for sunrise hoping that it would come soon. After a call with Allison, Scott realized that these things were called the oni; they were searching for a dark spirit possessing someone. "What are you doing?" Aki called out to Kira who was following Scott's lead to let the oni have them. Aki was prepared to fight more but Lydia was holding onto him tight because she trusted in Scott's judgment. Aki watched as the oni scanned his sister for a dark spirit and as Kira's body hit the floor Aki could feel himself growing colder and weaker. Aki fell to the floor just as Scott and Kira had done, he looked up to see the oni leaving. Why didn't they try checking him? Aki's hands went up to his ear and he could feel something, it was the mark that the oni left.

* * *

**A/N: There it is people Chapter 6 of Twin Foxes, I hope you all enjoy it. I thank all those who have been showing me support for this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as I write it. My final for my summer semester class is on Monday so I will be able to write more once that is done. If I don't message me telling to get off my lazy ass and start writing again. As always follow, favorite, and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is Twin Foxes Chapter 7 for all of you. Really appreciate all the support from all of you. This is S3E18, and I couldn't really write that much for this chapter. I am now off of summer semester so I will have more time to write for all of you. Also last episode what in the hell am I right? I was not expecting that to happen. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

"This is ridiculous; remind me why I'm doing this." Aki asked Lydia as he sat in the seat modeling for her. The two had decided to sneak into the school to be alone; the art room was filled with jazz as Lydia painted Aki. He didn't mind it, but doing it at night was kind of creepy. "I'm surprised security hasn't come to kick us out yet."

"Stop moving" Lydia said laughing at Aki as he continued to fidget. "Anyways the number of homicides at this school, no sane person would ever take a night job here ever again."

"And we're here because." Aki replied standing up taking a step towards Lydia. Lydia stopped painting as Aki moved closer to her moving behind her to look at the painting. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he whispered in her ear "I think maybe you should model for me."

"Very funny" Lydia smiled as she placed her paint brush down, she then turned to face Aki whose face was only an inch away from hers. "You were the one who wanted to be alone with me." Lydia looked up into Aki's eyes and his eyes were moving to her lips. Lydia stood on her toes pushing herself into Aki kissing him. Aki's arms pulled her in more leaving no space between the two of them. They broke apart and they gazed into each other's eyes, Aki smiled looking at Lydia's eyes that were filled with affection. His smile fell as her expression changed from affection to confusion.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia asked Aki as he released her from his arms.

"I don't hear anything except the music." Aki replied listening for any sound nearby. "Lydia, what do you hear?"

Lydia closed her eyes focusing on what she heard, "Voices, I hear voices." Aki moved closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She still wasn't used to whatever this was and he wanted to help her understand it.

"What are they saying?"

"It's Stiles. He's saying "Please, come find me."" Lydia said with a worried expression. "We need to find him Aki."

"We will Lydia." Aki replied grabbing Lydia's hand to reassure her.

* * *

"So this is Stiles' place, it's interesting." Aki said looking at the wall filled with newspaper clippings and red string connecting it all together. Aki could hear footsteps rushing up the stairs and he turned to see Isaac and Scott.

"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott asked looking between Aki and Lydia.

"I heard it." Lydia replied to Scott as she looked around the room.

"Don't ask." Aki said looking over the room hoping for clues to Stiles' location.

"Not as confusing as this. He uses red for unsolved cases." Lydia said looking at the board confused at what she was looking at.

"Maybe he was looking into an unsolved case." Aki added noticing the newspaper clip about Malia.

"Or is an unsolved case" Isaac said.

"Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?" Lydia asked with worry in her voice.

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent." Scott said grabbing a shirt and throwing it to Isaac.

"What else did he say?"

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding. And he's freezing." Scott replied with the worry clear in his voice. His best friend was missing and he had no clue where he was. Stiles was out there bleeding and freezing, he can't help himself so he would have to help him.

Aki opened the window and could feel the wind breeze past him. It was freezing; wherever Stiles was he was in danger. "It's too cold; I can tell it's only going to get colder. On the way here I tried to sense him, but this town's too big. I won't be able to sense him if I have to search the whole town."

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked Scott.

Scott tried to avoid Lydia's gaze, "We kind of didn't tell him yet."

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?"

"He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you? You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't." Lydia said pulling out her phone and began to dial the sheriff.

"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison everyone except for the cops."

"Scott, from what I've heard Lydia only gets these feelings when someone is about to die." Aki said "We need all the help we can get."

"You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." Scott responded realizing that Aki and Lydia had a point. Scott and Isaac went to leave and as Aki was about to follow them Lydia stopped him.

"We'll catch up." Lydia said.

"What? Why?" Scott said turning back to face Lydia.

"There's something here."

"Yeah, evidence of total insanity." Isaac added which was incredibly unhelpful. "We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death."

"Go. We'll be right behind you." Lydia told the two and they left for the sheriff's station.

"This looks like your drawings." Aki said picking up a framed drawing of a tree. "It actually reminds me a lot of your drawings."

"It's one of them." Lydia replied looking at the drawing in Aki's hands.

"You must be worried. I've only known Stiles for a short time, but he seems like a good person. We'll find him Lydia." Aki said giving Lydia a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Aki." Aki released her from the hug and went to the board.

"It probably has something to do with this." Aki replied pulling at one of the strings letting a ping noise.

Lydia stopped in her tracks as she listening to the pinging noise of the string, "What did that sound like to you?" Aki gave her a confused look and plucked the string once again. "You didn't hear people whispering?"

"Nope definitely did not hear people whispering. Nobody hears what you hear Lydia that's what makes you special." Aki said placing a hand on her shoulder "What are they saying?"

"They're whispering. Something about a house."

"What house?"

"That one" Lydia said pointing to the newspaper clipping.

"Eichen House?" Aki read with a confused look.

"A mental health center. It's where William Barrow, the shrapnel bomber was committed." Lydia replied "That's where he is. That's where Stiles is."

"Let's go" Aki said grabbing Lydia's hand and leaving the house.

* * *

The two told the others about what they had discovered, and they all headed to Eichen House. The group quickly made their way to the basement in search of Stiles. "Stiles" Lydia called out through the basement.

"Lydia?" Aki said softly.

"I don't get it. This has to be it." Lydia said worried.

"Then where is he?" Stiles father asked his voice growing louder and louder. "Where is he?" Lydia stepped back shocked at the tone in the sheriff's voice. "I'm sorry" The sheriff said realizing that he was scaring Lydia.

"Lydia" Aki said pulling Lydia close to him.

"I don't understand." Lydia muttered into his shoulder.

"Let's go, you need some rest." Aki grabbed Lydia and the two headed home.

Stiles had been found at the Tate crash site. He had been taken to the hospital to be examined for any injuries.

"I don't know what happened. I was so sure." Lydia said as she stood outside of Stiles room with Scott and Aki.

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either. Doesn't matter, if he's okay." Scott said to Lydia reassuring her that everything was okay.

"Lydia let me take you home alright." Aki said putting his arm around Lydia. "Scott, I think she needs rest alright?" Scott nodded and he watched as the two left.

* * *

Aki had returned home after dropping Lydia off at her place, he was worried about her but she insisted that she be left alone. Aki had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep and then he had finally returned home. The next day at school Aki stayed with Lydia throughout the day making sure that she was alright.

* * *

"You know me." Noshiko said to the now possessed Stiles as she stood in the elevator preventing his escape. This is the reason she came back to Beacon Hills, this place that caused her so much hurt. Stiles nodded at Noshiko, "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy." There was no way she was letting this creature cause more chaos then back then.

Stiles shook his head amused by Noshiko, "Are you threatening us?"

Two Oni appeared behind Noshiko preparing to take Stiles, "Now I'm threatening you."

"We're not really afraid of your little fireflies."

"If the Oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will."

"You lost your brother going up against me; I'll make sure you lose your son. They look so much alike don't they?"

Noshiko felt pain in her heart remembering that this Nogitsune had taken her little brother away from her. Now he was threatening her son who was the spitting image of her brother, it hurt sometimes to look at her son because she remembered her brother. "I won't let you harm my son."

"I've already started." He replied turning away from Noshiko and left her standing in the elevator thinking about what he meant. The Nogitsune was dangerous and he brought chaos, last time her brother died saving her life. She wouldn't let the Nogitsune take her son from her if it was the last thing she did. She would avenge Mako.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was extremely short and honestly I couldn't think of how to put more into the story. So to recap in this chapter you finally find out why Noshiko's issue with Akihiko. Akihiko is Kira's twin and in the past Noshiko had a twin also. Her twin was Mako and because of the Nogitsune her brother died. The Nogitsune has already made his move against Akihiko but what has he already done and how long has it been going on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is 3x19, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm incredibly happy by the support I am getting for this story, I have it all mapped out in my head how Season 3 is going to end and maybe it'll be happy or maybe it'll be depressing you'll just have to wait to find out. Season 4 is coming to a close soon do you guys think I should continue this into Season 4, I already have the ending planned for this season so I want to hear from all of you my readers. **

* * *

Aki was pacing around his room thinking about how to help Lydia, ever since she was wrong about where Stiles had been she'd changed. It's like she was worried about being wrong again like she didn't understand what was going on with her. He really wanted to help her but he had no idea how. He had never met another Banshee before; sure he would run into the occasional supernatural creature back in New York but nothing like a Banshee.

Aki stopped pacing around and looked into the mirror; he thought a lot has changed since we first got to this town. He had tried to avoid anything that might drag Kira into the supernatural world but in the end they were thrust into it. Aki's hands went to his necklace and he played with it in his hands, his most prized possession as a Kitsune. He remembered when he first got it; it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he put it on. His emotions and powers were so out of control that it was a relief when he got it. Without it he would be lost, he smiled glad that Kira didn't have to worry about having a star ball like he did. Kira wasn't out of control and she was the type of Kitsune that didn't need one. This prized possession of his was a gift, but in some ways it could be a curse.

Aki turned his head when he heard the front door opened and he could hear his mother and Kira speaking to one another in a frantic tone. Aki rushed to see the two of them, "What happened?" He asked the two turning to face him. Kira recounted the tale of the live wire coming down injuring multiple people until she had stopped it. Throughout the whole tale his mother's expression was turning to more annoyed. "She saved those people you know that right?"

"She almost revealed herself to everyone that was there." Noshiko snapped at the two of her children. Noshiko then left the two of her children furious with the both of them. As Noshiko passed Aki she looked towards his chest to see that his necklace was still there. She felt a wave of relief pass over her, whatever the Nogitsune was doing to Aki it didn't have to do with his necklace.

"You going to be okay?" Aki asked his sister walking up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Kira looked down at the floor away from Aki's gaze.

"I just don't get why she's keeping secrets from us." Kira said turning away from her brother, releasing a breath. Kira then began to get upset, "She even had you keep secrets from me." Kira began to pace angrily around the room flailing her arms in an angry motion. "You never would have kept this a secret if she hadn't forced you to."

Aki stopped his sister's pacing by grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to sit on the couch, "Look that's over with, I can tell you anything you want to know." Aki looked at Kira fidgeting in her seat and knew something was up with her. "What aren't you telling me? It's not about mom."

Kira sighed and placing her face in her hands, Aki always knew when she was trying to hide something. "It's my fault that Stiles got possessed by the Nogitsune."

"Why do you say that?" Aki asked placing his hand on his sister's giving it a slight squeeze. Aki knew Kira would never do anything like that intentionally.

"When Barrow tried to electrocute me, I unintentionally used my foxfire and it was my foxfire that jumpstarted the Nogitsune power in Stiles."

"Kira, it's not your fault. No one blames you for what happened."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you big sister are the kindest gentlest person I have ever met." Aki said kissing Kira's head. "You don't have any evil in you not in the least."

Kira smiled at Aki's words and hugged him, "Why can't you be this nice to me all the time?"

Aki laughed releasing Kira from the hug, "Where's the fun in that? I enjoy messing with you; you know sometimes I swear I'm the older sibling."

Kira punched Aki in the shoulder, "Shut up!" She yelled playfully at her brother. The two of them laughed and just sat on the couch talking to one another. "How's Lydia?"

"I don't know. I want to help her but I have no idea how."

"Just be there for her. She really likes you." Kira said to her brother as she lay on his shoulder.

"I'm going to be there for her." Aki replied looking at his sister. "I love her." Aki's face started to turn bright red when he realized what he had said.

"You what?" Kira screamed a little.

"I…I… I mean I love her face." Aki muttered clearly only digging himself deeper into the hole that he had created. "Um… I'm going to go to sleep now." Aki stood up and walked to his room still hearing Kira laugh as she followed him going to her own room.

Aki threw himself onto his bed face down, "Why did I say that?" Aki said to himself muffled. Aki turned himself over and looked at his ceiling and he just thought about what he said. He thought to what had happened over the past couple of weeks, the effect that Lydia had on him. He had never felt this way before; it was like he wanted to always be by her side making sure she was alright. And if she wasn't he would do everything in his power to make it alright. It was then Aki came to the realization that he was in love with Lydia Martin, "I guess I'm in love."

"I knew it." Kira yelled out from across the hall after hearing what Aki had just said.

"Shut up Kira." Aki yelled back at his sister who was having a laughing fit.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Aki said shutting his locker door and turning to see Allison and Lydia. The two look surprised that he already knew something was wrong.

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Lydia asked crossing her arms.

"I can sense it." He responded and he pulled Lydia into a hug. "Tell me."

"We're going to go see Derek's uncle, we think he can help Lydia with her hearing." Allison added into the conversation.

"Derek's uncle? I've never met him or even heard of him. What's wrong with him?" Aki asked knowing that it was something. The two wouldn't be giving off this worry if he wasn't a bad guy.

"He's basically Satan in a V-neck." Lydia responded and she grabbed Aki's arm and pulled him away.

* * *

Aki, Allison, and Lydia headed to Derek's place to meet Peter. As Lydia went to open the door Aki stopped her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I tried to find Stiles and I led everyone into a mental institution. I call that a colossal failure. Look, I just need to figure this out and he's the only one offering help." She responded and Aki looked to Allison for help.

"Peter doesn't offer help. He offers a chance for you to be manipulated into giving him what he wants."

"That doesn't sound like a guy you can trust." Aki added hoping Lydia would come to her senses.

"Look let's just see what he wants." Lydia replied opening the door and she turned to Aki. "Plus you're here to protect me." Aki shook his head and entered the loft with Lydia to see Peter standing looking out the window.

"The hunter, Kitsune and the Banshee, please come in." They began to talk and it was at that point that Peter decided he wanted to be alone with Lydia. "They go."

"The last time I was alone with you… I almost bled out on a lacrosse field. They stay."

"What!" Aki said stepping between Peter and Lydia with his eyes glowing. He was about to attack Peter but he stopped when he felt Lydia hold his hand.

"Do you actually think I was trying to kill you when I bit you? You were my backup plan, remember? Not to mention, the bite is what brought out your nascent abilities. You think power like that was going to come out on its own?" Peter replied as he clicked his tongue. "I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart."

"You attacked her and nearly killed her." Allison snapped at Peter.

"Power doesn't come without a little pain and struggle."

"I didn't ask for it." Lydia said and Aki moved closer to her with his eyes still trained on Peter making sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

"But you're embracing it now, aren't you?"

"How about the fact that you brainwashed her and used her to bring yourself back to life?" Allison scoffed.

"So that I could be here today to help you master your abilities. Isn't it amazing how things come full circle?" Peter said with a little laugh.

"This guy's insane. Lydia, we can figure this out some other way." Aki said pulling Lydia with him.

"You want the truth, Lydia? It's not the scream that gives you power. All the scream does is help drown out the noise, allowing you to hear what you really need to. I can help you focus your hearing." Lydia stopped in her tracks and turned to face Peter.

"But you want something in return." Allison said knowing that it was obvious that he wanted something.

"No, I'm dedicating my life to helping out narcissistic teenage girls. Of course I want something in return." Peter replied grabbing a canister on the table with a triskelion carved on top. He twisted the lid and dumped the contents of the canister onto the table. They were claws, the claws of a werewolf.

Lydia made her move to the table and Aki followed close behind. "If you try anything Peter I will kill you." Aki glared at Peter as he spoke and everyone could feel a slight breeze emanating from Aki.

"These are the claws of Derek's mother?" Allison asked holding one of the claws up.

"My sister, Talia. Before she died, she stole a memory from me." Peter nodded "It's something only a very powerful alpha can do. That memory is locked inside those claws."

"Sounds to me like your sister didn't like you very much, got to say this is the first time I've met you and I can understand the feeling." Aki said smirking at Peter picking up one of the claws and began to play with it.

"Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you?" Lydia asked smiling at Aki's comment.

"Well, if I remembered the memory, I might be able to tell you." Peter replied.

"Well, let's find out." Aki picked the claws up with his wind and gently placed them in the palm of Lydia's hand. "You can do this Lydia, I believe in you." Lydia smiled and started to pace the room with the claws in her hands. As Lydia continued to pace the room fumbling with the claws in her hand it was obvious Peter was getting frustrated and impatient.

"Focus" Peter said watching Lydia.

"I am focusing!" Lydia snapped at him.

"You're not! I can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes. Your hearing is attuned to a level of the universe no one else can hear. But only if you're listening."

"I'm trying."

Peter got up from his spot and made his way to Lydia, "Try harder!" Aki stood in front of him and slammed his palm into Peter's chest sending him back.

"Stay away from her Peter." Aki's eyes were glowing and he was glaring at Peter.

"I'm not afraid of a fox." Peter replied and he went to push Aki out of his way. Before he reached Aki Allison placed her Taser baton in front of Peter and it crackled with electricity. Peter stopped in his tracks and he looked at Allison.

"Your aunt had one of those, Aunty Kate." He said taunting her letting out his claws.

"Stop it." Lydia said. "All of you."

"Didn't do her much good as I ripped her throat out, did it?"

Allison replied, "She didn't shove it up your…"

"Stop it!" Lydia yelled out throwing the claws and they imbedded themselves into the pillar. She could hear voices coming from the claws.

"Lydia? Lydia, did you hear something? What is it? What are they saying? Is it the memory? What did Talia take from me? Tell me what she knew!" Peter said needing to know what his sister took from him.

"You're not just an uncle." Lydia replied moving closer to the claws.

* * *

Kira entered the school to see her father heading to his classroom. "Close the door." That was her mother's voice, what was she doing here? It was rare that her mother ever came to visit at the school; this definitely had something to do with last night at the hospital. She made her way to the door and listened to what they were about to talk about.

"You hid them in a book? Couldn't you find something more secure?" Noshiko asked her husband as he grabbed a book and made his way to the desk.

"How many high school students do you know who willingly open a book?" He replied opening the book to reveal the knives. "You still haven't talked to Kira and Aki, have you?"

"Barely a word since the hospital." Noshiko replied.

"You need to tell them. Especially about this, you've already sacrificed five. Three of the oni are gone. How many more tails are you willing to sacrifice?"

"He threatened Akihiko. He used the memory of Mako to taunt me. If I have to I'll sacrifice all of them." Noshiko grabbed one of the knives that represented her tails and she snapped it. She grabbed a second and snapped it. "These oni will be stronger, much stronger."

* * *

"I said I don't know. I don't know its name, if it's a boy or a girl or if it's some mutated wolf baby." Lydia said backing up from the ever in closing Peter.

"You're lying. Tell me what you know." Suddenly Peter was on the ground cringing from the electricity.

"Now we're leaving." Allison said pulling Lydia away. Aki looked at Peter writhing on the ground unable to do anything. This man caused Lydia so much pain, who would care if he just stopped breathing. The wind began to pick up around Peter's head and Peter began to gasp for air. It was like Aki was in a trance and he couldn't stop. "Aki!" Aki shook his head breaking himself from the trance and he turned to see Lydia calling him. Aki looked back at Peter who was still on the ground and he left.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked looking in the rearview mirror at Aki who was lost in his thoughts. It was clear something was wrong with him because he hadn't said anything since they left the loft. "Come on Aki I know something is wrong just tell me what it is." Aki got out of the car and into the passenger seat.

"I'm worried." Aki started to say looking at Lydia. "I'm worried that something bad is going to happen and I won't be there to protect you. Lydia, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You can't know that Lydia." Aki removed his necklace and placed it in Lydia's hands. "I want you to keep this."

"Don't you need it to control yourself?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"As long as I have you with me Lydia, I'll always be in control. I started noticing it when we started dating, the more I'm with you the less I need the necklace. If you have this I'll know you're safe."

"I… I can't accept this." Lydia replied giving the necklace back to Aki.

"Lydia, I love you." Aki said for the first time and Lydia looked into his eyes and could see he meant it. "Lydia, take this necklace for what it represents."

"What do you mean?"

"This necklace is me. It is a physical manifestation of my soul, I'm giving you all of me because I trust you and I'm in love with you. Keep this with you so I can tell if you're in danger. I want to be there for you Lydia always." Aki leaned in towards Lydia's face and pulled her into a kiss. It was a kiss with all of his love behind it, his need to protect her, his willingness to give her his soul, it was everything. As the two pulled apart Lydia put the necklace around her and looked at Aki.

"I love you Akihiko Yukimura."

* * *

**A/N: They told each other they love one another yay. Aki tried to kill Peter why? Why was he in a trance? I didn't really feel this chapter like the others but here it is. I've been going over the next chapter in my head and it'll probably be a little short like the previous two so I will release two chapters next together. So 3x20 and 3x21 will be coming next. **


End file.
